Help from the Unexpected
by Forthegreatergood
Summary: Harry can not take it anymore. He has a father who does not even act like he exists and with Sirus dead who is there to really help him in his life? This is an abuse/rape story- don't like don't read.
1. Loving Family

I do not own anything of Harry Potter but wished I did.

Harry was looking out side his bars of his room at the Dursleys once again. He was livid at Snape for what he did. After all he could have gotten help faster or at least found some way to acknowledge it but no Snape yet again cut him down.

He could not believe the greasy git was his father. Make no mistake he had always known, he remembered his childhood with his parents. He really did not understand how James had gotten involved but he did not really care.

He blamed Dumbledore actually. After all what had happened this past year with the_ potion remedial_ lessons and not talking to Harry almost the entire year, he had stopped trusting him. He realized that he was expected to kill a person and no matter how vile that person was he could not see that happening.

He was also angry at the Order because of what happened at the train station they were treating him worst than ever. He was covered with bruises and he had not forgotten what happened the first night he got back. His aunt had been gone and Uncle decided to teach Harry how he was better than him. He was stripped and tied down to the bed face in the pillow. He was told it would hurt worst if he fought back.

Interrupting his musing, his uncle banged on the door "Get up and fix breakfast freak". He sighs and moves toward the door to be thrown against the wall by his cousin because his uncle thought he needed to be taught another lesson about being quicker. Slowly getting up he went downstairs and his Aunt pushed into his hands the pan and he got to work. The food done he sets it down on the table and then waits by the door."You better not be expecting anything from us you no good thing" yells his Aunt. He shakes his head and slowly waits for them to finish and then cleans up.

Thrown a list of things to do, his uncle warns him what will happen if Harry does not complete them. "You don't want the special punishment do you?"Harry quickly shakes his head and says "no".

He thankfully finished and then quickly looked in the kitchen to see if there was any food that was around that would not be missed and got a few things to eat but not enough to really fill him up. He was just happy that they decided to leave for the day or it would have been the third day without food.

He then went to take a shower and then back into his prison cell, the name he dubbed his room. He was tired of remaining here and did not understand why his father hated him so. He had already decided not to forgive the man unless he truly did not know but still he remembers those nights when he was still very young and seeing his mom and dad play with him.

He did not know what was worst staying here or running away. His uncle had decided he was still bad and used the special punishment again. He was in so much pain. He did not have any of his things since his Uncle burned them and Hedwig was still at Hogwarts because he was afraid to take her back their after what happened last year. His uncle had tried to kill her and told him in no uncertain terms "If that owl comes back it will be dead". He knew it was a promise so he said "fine".

He decided he would wait till tomorrow when they went out for the company dinner that he would leave. He knew that he needed to leave before his birthday because of the glamour on him would start disappearing at least he thought so. He was actually very smart and knew about the wizarding world since he was little. He actually took his owls 3rd year and took his newts this past year. He had to know the right people to do this, but he was almost sorted into Slytherin.

He knew that he would have to leave quietly and not let anyone know he was gone till it was too late. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would be highly mad at him and would use a spell that would force him to stay in his relatives home if he found out. He had received no mail this year and because Hedwig was still at Hogwarts did not know anything that was happening. He did not know what he was going to do after he left but knew that he could not stay here. He was not letting his uncle touch him again if he could help it.

He was told what to do once again and cleaned the living room and the kitchen. Because of last nights beating he had to stay inside. Since no one was around he used a little magic to help him. He realized when he was a first year that wandless magic was not detectable to the ministry. He was locked up in his room for the night as his _loving _family left for the dinner. After a few minutes he slowly said "Alohomora" and silently walked out of the house.


	2. Friends

I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.

_He was told what to do once again and cleaned the living room and the kitchen. Because of last nights beating he had to stay inside. Since no one was around he used a little magic to help him. He realized when he was a first year that wandless magic was not detectable to the ministry. He was locked up in his room for the night as his loving family left for the dinner. After a few minutes he slowly said "Alohomora" and silently walked out of the house._

Harry quickly used a Disillusionment Charm over himself, glad that he had wandless magic. He slowly crept away from the house and then went into an old building about 5 or so blocks away. It was a secret entrance to Knockturn ally and only those who were able to keep secrets knew. He had a feeling Snape may know about it but would not tell Dumbledore.

He quickly walked into the house that was close by that was owned by Mr. Jameson. He had known him since he was 5 or 6 years old. Mr. Jameson was actually a potion maker and Harry helped him when he could. Harry was actually quite good at potions but after that first class with his father decided not to even try in class, so instead he would make explosions. He knew what the effects were though and would not hurt anyone; he just liked to see Snape angry.

He knocked on the door and after a few minutes a house elf opened the door. "Master Harry so glad your back" said the little elf.

Harry replied "thanks and glad to see you as well floppy, where is Mr. Jameson?"

"He had to go to the apothecary and get certain herbs but he will be back soon. Would you like to change and then have the normal healing potions given to you?" said Floppy looking mad that she even had to ask that he was hurt.

Smiling slightly at the elf's indignant expression "That would be great Floppy and I will lie down a bit but wake me when he gets back ok" said Harry.

Floppy smiled and nodded her head and then went back to the kitchen to get Harry some food as well as potions because she knew he had probably not eaten well lately. She popped in Harry's room that he had had since he had been 9 years old and left the food and potions on the table for him to use after the bath.

Harry was happy that he was finally able to take a bath but eventually the water got cold so he got out and changed into soft nightclothes and went into his room. He laughed when he saw the food but ate it anyway, then drunk the potions grimacing as he laid down to sleep.

He awoke with Floppy shaking him awake and was told him, her master was home and in the dining room waiting on Harry to come for dinner. Harry quickly got up and got changed and went down stairs to see his old friend.

"Harry!" said Mr. Jameson with a hug "How are you and do not lie either" he said.

Smiling Harry replied "I am fine a bit sore you know but nothing a few days will not fix, Mr. Jameson".

Sighing Mr. Jameson looked at him and said "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Andrew and I know something is wrong I am able to do Legilimens if you do not tell."

Harry pretended to be shocked that the other would do such a thing but then laughed and said "fine, I told you what he threatened to do last summer…..well…it happened this summer"

Mr. Jameson instantly froze and looked at him and was looking a bit angry and said will a growl "tell me that stupid muggle didn't"

Harry just looked at him and said simply "he did"

Mr. Jameson started muttering about stupid muggles and how he thought sometimes that He who must not be named was right but then calmed down and asked "did you leave for good this time?"

"Yes" replied Harry "I am not going back there and I do not care what Dumbledore says".

"Be careful though, Remember until your birthday you can not go to the bank and get emancipated and get full control of everything. I do not want you locked up with the stupid order again, although you realized that you friends were not true because of that.

_Flashback:_

_All the Adults were in the kitchen and thought that all the children were asleep but Harry woke up and decided to get something to drink. He then froze as he heard Molly ask "How much longer my Ron does have to put up with that brat before he is dead?" Dumbledore just reminded her how they were getting HIS money and that Hermione was being paid and was not complaining._

Harry got mad when he though about what he had learned that night, but Mr. Jameson...opps Andrew was right. He needed to be ready not only to fight Voldy even though he was wondering if that needed to truly happen. Also, his so called friends and the order problems he may have to deal with. Although even with the whole mind rape thing…he would rather not have to fight his father but if Snape did know what was going on then ….well did he really count as a parent?

The two continued making plans just in case and decided afterwards to call it a night and Mr. Jameson asked if he wanted to work at the store tomorrow and Harry replied "yes". Mr. Jameson gave him some extra potions that he had never seen and Harry looked up quizzically at him.

Mr. Jameson said "these will help you get better and not be so sore…it will help you sit better, I noticed you moving around at dinner."Harry flushed and then stammered out "thanks".

He went back to his room and wrote to some of his true friends where he was and what was going on and how to contact him via owl. He took the potions and then lay back down and was happy for dreamless sleep potion

Hope you like this chapter, there will be more next week.

Next….Dumbledore realizes something is wrong and decides to check on Harry…….

Please review….this is my first story


	3. Reveal Dumbles

I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.

""Speaking

'' thinking

_He went back to his room and wrote to some of his true friends where he was and what was going on and how to contact him via owl. He took the potions and then lay back down and was happy for dreamless sleep potion._

Dumbledore woke up the next morning and went through his normal routine. He had to get ready to go to the Order of the Phoenix meeting that afternoon He then went down to his office. He was happy that it was summer and all of the stupid kids were gone. He did not like kids and the only reason he was headmaster was to teach the children what was right and what was wrong. He made the Slytherins hated and not to be trusted. This was his world and once that brat was done with Tom he would kill Potter and get the fame back to him.

He then looked at all of the trinkets in the room and then noticed one that was not working. He instantly froze and then ran as fast as a man could at his age and performed a few spells on it to see what was wrong. There were many trinkets in his office that were connected with Potter. This one was a spherical shape and would move around as long as Potter was in his Uncle's house. The trinket was not moving so Potter was gone. He then looked at the other objects and noticed that none of them were working either. That meant that perhaps something happened and Potter was dead or Potter was able to remove all the charms.

He was now angry that his morning was ruined 'great what happened to the brat now' he thought. He knew he would have to go check on him and he really did not want to. Then a smirk on his face appeared and he used the floo to call Severus and told him to come to his office.

While waiting on Severus, he though fondly on how things turned out. He made Harry totally dependent on him and made Severus not remember anything with his past with Lily. It was a bit worrisome when Pettigrew was found; after all he had paid Pettigrew to leave the country and instead went back to Tom. But that was taken care of by Bella hitting Black with that stunner and now Harry had to remain with the relatives that abused him.

Interrupting his thoughts a knock came from the door. He looked at the plate above the door and said "Severus please come in". Severus came in with his regular regal air about him and then asked why he was needed.

"I have a potion that I need to make for the Dark Lord so unless there is a pressing matter I need to be in my lab" said Severus.

"Severus I need you to go check on Mr. Potter if that is possible today before the Order meeting. I have no problem with you making the potion first though". Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he replied to Severus."NO! I am not going to go anywhere near that brat, he is just like his father always wanting attention. Anyway he probably is just at a neighbor's house." As Severus replied his face had turned a bit red in anger in having been asked to do this.

Dumbledore retorted "Harry could have been but the charms are for all the houses on that block and he is missing. I asked Moody because he was on duty last night but he had not seen Harry last night."

Dumbledore was jumping up and down inside at hearing Severus saying this and knew that the two would never have a familial relationship there was too much anger.

"Fine but I will finish that potion first it will take two hours to brew and then must cool down. I then will go over to the boy's house and see what is going on."Severus then left and went to the dungeons.

Dumbledore said "Thank You" and started thinking of ways to better control Potter in the next school year. He hated that Potter had went to the Ministry without permission to do so.

Next: Severus Point of View and then after that what is going on with Harry!

Please review.


	4. the truth

I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.

""Speaking

'' thinking

"_Fine but I will finish that potion first it will take two hours to brew and then must cool down. I then will go over to the boy's house and see what is going on."Severus then left and went to the dungeons._

_Dumbledore said "Thank You" and started thinking of ways to better control Potter in the next school year. He hated that Potter had went to the Ministry without permission to do so._

Snape walked to the dungeons and all the way down could be heard muttering about stupid old coots, which were too good to go and check for themselves. He thought that the brat was probably just hiding and not wanting to be found. Anyway, He knew that he was to far away from any wizard opening except for the knockturn ally one and he knew that Potter would not know about that one.

He arrived at the lab and laid out the ingredients and then started brewing. This was the only thing that helped him calm after thinking about Potter. He knew that Lily should have been his but instead she had chosen Potter. That always made him so mad but then she got herself killed and her child had to be the bane of his existence. Potter was almost as bad as Longbottom when it came to potions.

The potion was finally finished and put in his robes; after all if the Dark Lord called he needed to have it ready. Then he started walking to the gates to use apparition to the brat's house. He transfigured his robes to muggle clothing.

He arrived around noon and walked a few houses down to get to number 4. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. The door opened and the most disgusting creature was in the doorway. The……..man looked at his muggle clothes and then said that he did not want anything and then slammed the door.

By that time Snape was already mad and opened the door and yelled out "Potter where are you" he expected Potter to jump out and was ready to yell at him.

The man was at first sitting back down on the couch but when the door opened and Snape said that, his face turned a nice tomato red. Dursley told Snape "that freak ran away and I hope he dies away from us".

Snape was stunned, though he hid it well, he was a spy. He then asked "do you have any idea where he might go or why he left."

The man just scoffed and said "I have no idea where the boy is and neither do I care, he is no longer welcome in this house. Also, there is no reason why he left." Any remaining wards that surrounded the house instantly failed. There was not many left but the ones that were there were now gone.

Snape did not believe the man's words for a second and used Legilimens on the family to find out what transpired. When he was done he wanted to throw up. He could not believe what they had done to the boy. He was a death eater and saw many horrible things but this took the cake. They had locked the boy up and then made him watch as all of his things were burnt. He did notice that his wand and invisibility cloak was not burned so perhaps he left by that. Then the man _raped the boy_, he was so mad he wanted to hex them to oblivion.

These were the type of muggles that made him want to be a true death eater again but knew that there was good and bad muggles. He wondered why Potter was even put here but knew he needed to find the boy. What he saw that happened the night before made it almost impossible for the boy to survive without the aid of potions. He growled that he would be back and then left the house.

He then used a point-me spell to find the boy. While following it, he wondered how he missed the signs of the abuse. He realized that the boy was a better actor than he thought. He reached the entrance to knockturn ally and was surprised that the spell leads him there.

He continued to follow it but then it stopped. He growled knowing that meant he was under a fidelius charm. He was deep in the ally and was worried about the safety of the boy. He almost laughed at himself; he had not even wanted to look for the boy and now was worried about him.

He decided to look at the surrounding shops perhaps one of them has information about a boy coming around there. One of the shop keepers after some persuasion says "there was a boy around here today but he was with Mr. Jameson and the teenager comes around to help him in the shop sometimes.

Snape was thinking then the boy is not Potter, he had done business with Jameson before and knew he was a Potion's Master. He did ask for the description though.

"The teenage was almost as tall as you and had black hair about to his ears. He had dark green eyes and was well built."

Snape dismissed him out of hand because that sounded nothing like the Potter he knew but then thought about his acting skills and remembered that in class his potions seemed to just make smoke or bright lights unlike Longbottom's cauldron.

He decided to go see Mr. Jameson and see the teenager for himself. Unfortunately every time he tried to find where the man lived he was not able to. He was frustrated and it was getting on in the evening. He did not want to be in the ally after dark so he decided to go back to the castle.

He fire called the headmaster and told him "the brat was not at his house and the point me spell does not work."

Dumbledore asked him to continue to search and then he was welcome to give the boy a tongue lashing".

Snape was surprised with the headmaster's words and started thinking 'he could not know what went on there surly'. But then he remembered that Dumbledore did things to help HIM and he was as sneaky as any snake. After all, what happened with the werewolf when he was in school reminds him that Dumbledore is bias with the Gryffindors. He did not want to believe it but the seed of discontent was planted.

Next: Harry's Point of view

Please review!


	5. Knockturn Ally

I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.

""Speaking

'' thinking

_Snape was surprised with the headmaster's words and started thinking 'he could not know what went on there surly'. But then he remembered that Dumbledore did things to help HIM and he was as sneaky as any snake. After all, what happened with the werewolf when he was in school reminds him that Dumbledore is bias with the __Gryffindor's__. He did not want to believe it but the seed of discontent was planted._

Harry woke up the next morning feeling much better than the day before. He was happy that those potions did indeed help him. He started getting ready to go the apothecary with Mr. Jameson. As always he took a look in the mirror right before leaving the room, to make sure he looked presentable. He froze and slowly walked back to the mirror.

His hair had been growing some this summer but it was his eyes that startled him. They were emerald still but a little darker. They looked like they would have he been angry with a large amount of emotion shown. In addition he was getting taller and was not as short as he was last term.

He shook his head and knew that this was natural since it was only two days before his birthday. He would be 17. He would have his magical inheritance as well as the glamour would be broken. He was a bit excited that he would be of age. He did realize what all he would have to do that day: change goblin advisors (the thing had been giving money to Dumbledore no way would it stay his accountant), then get new clothes, and see about property he had. He was planning on disappearing until school started again.

He really wanted to leave Britain all together, but even though he had Slytherin instincts he did want to help others-a truly Gryffindor sentiment.

He was thinking about all of this as he was walking to the dining room. He entered and then sat in from of Mr. Jameson and said "Good morning".

Mr. Jameson looked up from the newspaper and said "Good morning to you as well, do you have a preference this morning for breakfast?"

Harry shook his head no

Mr. Jameson nodded and then snapped his fingers and Floppy appeared "Alright then, two English breakfasts Floppy"

"Right away master" said floppy

Floppy brought the food and the two of them started eating. There was a silence as they ate but it was a comfortable one.

The clock chimed 6 times and then Mr. Jameson looked at Harry and asked "are you sure that you want to come to work with me today? You look better but there are still circles under your eyes and looks like the glamour is finally fading as well"

Harry smiled and replied "Yes the glamour is fading thank goodness although I have no idea what to do about Hogwarts next year. I am considering not even going back but instead apprenticing at the new hospice that was just built in London. I might as well go today if not I will spend the day planning for my birthday and that could drive me insane."

"Ok that is your choice but listen to me if you start feeling bad you let me know, you hear. Also I think that you might really want to try to do the apprentice thing, after all you are about to heap on the old man, he may try to take it out on you" said Mr. Jameson to Harry.

Harry replied with a nod of the head.

They both got up and then walked into the ally. The house was not very far off the ally, just far enough to not have any wanderers around. Not that it would matter, the property had a fidelius charm on it. The shop was very small but had a big clientele.

He was always surprised when he worked here in the summer at how many people from the ministry would buy things from knockturn ally. The ministry always was talking about how dangerous the ally was yet there were many of them doing business there. Harry actually found it rather funny 'they are hypocrites' would flash through his mind.

They clock chimed 7 times and Mr. Jameson opened the blinds to show that they were open and made sure the door was unlocked. He then told Harry he was going to go make potions in the back "if you need anything just yell".

Harry picked up the book he had been reading and sat down in the comfy chair behind the counter for a long sit. Usually there were not many customers until after lunch. He was reading a very advanced book about glamours. He had found that in order for the child to stay under one as long as he had, there had to be dormant metamorphic skills. He was a bit excited about that but still not understanding the point of the deception.

He knew that if it was not for Mr. Jameson deciding that Harry needed a constant in his life at the age of 6 and then at age 9 taking him in for an entire month while his family went somewhere without him, that Harry would have already died. He started his training early on and knew probably as much as a Ravenclaw. He had to hid all of that though, no doubt that Dumbledore would find a way to either obliviate the knowledge or use it for Dumbledore's purposes.

He knew the house he was expected in and made the hat put him in it even though he could tell that Dumbledore was using a spell to try and force the hats decision as well. Then each year there were the signs that each event was orchestrated to show his strength and see whether his powers would have been enough. Harry though new his magic was up for the challenge, the magic binding spell was removed when he was 7.

After reading about thirty pages the doorbell jingled. It was Mrs. Telesa from across the street.

She owned the bookstore that had every type of book imaginable. From the lightest of Arts to the Blackest that were of Demon calling. Not even Tom would touch those because a demon would cause the caster to slowly lose their mind if the caster was not careful. Harry ventured into the Dark Arts section a few times but usually just stayed in the light and grey sections.

Mrs. Telesa smiled as she walked in and said to Harry "well if it isn't the boy who is the supposed golden child (this was a private joke between the two of them – he was the golden child of Gryffindor and she was a killing machine vampire)

They both laughed and talked a bit about what they had been doing during the year. When he started talking about Tom, she told him that she had found a book that had the almost exact ritual that was used to raise Tom from the so called dead. She said she did not know if it would help but it was always smart to know thy enemy. He was thankful and said "thanks" when he got it. He knew it would be the next book to read.

They talked a little longer until Mr. Jameson came out and told Harry that it was time for lunch. They went to the café that was down the block and ate then went back to the shop for the rest of the evening. But around 5 or 6 Harry started feeling a bit tired and weak again and knew that he should probably go back to the house. He called for Floppy and went back to the house to sleep.

He was feeling much more rested the next morning and was so happy that tomorrow was the day he turned 17. He knew what may happen at midnight and was ready for any additional magic that may become present. The room was warded and ready. He decided to get up and go help Mr. Jameson again.

He walked to the Dining room and then sat by Mr. Jameson and said "Good morning" and received the same reply.

They got up and went to the apothecary once again but this time Harry was feeling a bit apprehensive about it. A Mr. Jameson unlocked the door; Mrs. Telesa yelled across the street that "Harry needs to be careful because some one had been looking for him the night before". Harry said "Thanks and he would" and went to sit back at the desk. He had almost finished the book and wanted to read those last few chapters.

Mr. Jameson had a different plan and asked him to work in the back and use a bell in the main room if anyone needed them. Harry got to work making healing potions and before the two knew it, it was time to go eat lunch.

They decided to go back to the house for lunch and then come back for the afternoon. Harry was happy that he was actually able to make a potion and not have anyone look down on it and say it was bad.

They came back after lunch and this time Harry was able to sit down and read. He was happy about that and wanted to know exactly what was to happen that night.

The afternoon was wading into the evening when the bell on the door rung. Harry was about to say "Good Evening" when he looked up and green eyes met black.

Next: Severus And Harry MEET!

Hope you all like it – please review

If anyone has ideas please tell me !


	6. questions of 3

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_The afternoon was wading into the evening when the bell on the door rung. Harry was about to say "Good Evening" when he looked up and green eyes met black._

Snape was not happy that he had to go back to knockturn ally the next day. He was not even sure of the point, even if they found Potter the protection that his family had would disappear at midnight. Also, even then with what he saw he wanted to curse the family nit allow Potter to be put back there. He hated abuse in any form and that what happened to Potter. He did not want that for any student even the bane of his existence.

He decided to look in the ally close to the main Ally first and the deeper areas after lunch. He looked high and low for the child but he eventually decided to go to Mr. Jameson's shop. He truly doubted that what that witch had told him from the store had told him but decided to go just in case.

He was already mad this morning because Dumbledore had called an emergency order meeting to discuss Potter. Most of the order was ordered to look for him but only he and 1 or 2 others were looking in Knockturn. That in itself was preposterous this was the largest ally yet it had the fewest people looking in it.

He went into a pub for lunch and then headed towards the darker part of the ally. There were shops here that were owned by vampires and wolfs here. He did not even understand how they stayed open with the ministry like it was but he thought he had seen some ministry workers this afternoon go to and fro; of course he was not going to tell anyone that.

He found the apothecary just as the sunset was on the horizon. He always had to look to find certain shops because there were no names on the shops; a person had to be told about one to find one.

He decided to go on in and see for himself if the boy was there. There were numerous enchantments around the building and saw that no true death eaters could get into the building. This made Snape curious about the shop and owner, after all in the alleys there was not usually such a bold statement on a person's associates.

He decided to go on in and heard someone about to say something but as he looked at the counter and the first thing he saw were green eyes. He also noticed that the boy did look the same in someway there were many differences than when he was at Hogwarts last term.

He froze for a second and then was about to say "Potter" but it died on his lips as the boy jumped up and ran to the backroom. Snape tried to follow him but the magic around the door would not let him.

Moments later Mr. Jameson came out of the back. Snape was surprised to say the least and did not understand what just happened.

"Severus Snape, what are you doing here?" Mr. Jameson asked not angry or anything but in a calm collected manner.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, bring that brat back out here. I need to ask him a few questions" said Snape.

"I do not think that would be a very good idea Severus, he is going to becoming into his inheritance soon and I know that you remember what that is like. He needs to stay as calm as possible" replied Mr. Jameson.

Snape sighed and knew that truthful y it would not be a good idea to make Potter angry right now but did need to know what was going on. He had noticed that Potter was taller but more than that his face shape had changed as well. He looked like his own person, not a replica of the blasted James.

"I will try to keep my calm Mr. Jameson but I do insist on talking to Mr. Potter, I need to know what happened the last few days" said Snape in a very reassuring manner.

Mr. Jameson looked at him and then told him "I will talk to him and see if he is willing to talk to you if not, you will see him at Hogwarts". Snape nodded and Mr. Jameson went to the back.

Harry while the conversation was going on was becoming panicked and was worried about Snape finding out certain information and what would happen to him. As he was about to run back to the house from the back of the store, Mr. Jameson came in the room.

"Harry come sit down over here please" said Mr. Jameson

"No, there is no point talking about going to talk to Snape, don't even try. I do not like him and because of him Sirius got killed" replied Harry.

Mr. Jameson shook his head and said "Harry we do not even know whether Snape is part of Dumbledore's true staff or not. We need more information and it will not hurt to find out, please consider going back out and talking to him. He said he would try not to rile you up and I believe he was honest. Just try he is you father whether you like it or not"

Harry groaned and replied "great now you using the guilt card on me" he rolled his eyes "fine but if he makes a sudden movement I will hit him with a stunner and you Obliviate him ok?"

Mr. Jameson nodded and Harry reluctantly got up and went out front halfheartedly since he was truly wondering about Snape and his role in this mess.

Snape was looking are the potion shelves when Harry sneaked up behind him and said "The draught of Living death" he laughed " I am glad you like the potions here but with your masters I bet you can make them as well"

Snape almost jumped but years of being a spy taught him to control his reactions. He turned around and sneered and said "of course I could make the potion but this one is the wrong color yet it smells correct."

Harry laughed and replied "of course these are flavored and very hard to make they taste better that the original but can be confused by color one of the reasons that they are border line illegal in Britain because a potion is usually identified by color".

"hmm well I will need to check on whether that is true, anyway there are a few questions that need to be answered but since it is 8 at night I will just ask 3 questions and stay with you at another location" Snape said looking at him as if to say wherever you are going to spend the night, I am following you.

Harry groaned and said "I am quite safe and there is no reason for you to worry about me " he thought though 'as if you could' he did sigh though and said "you would most likely follow us and that would be an even bigger disaster with the wards and such. Do you have a problem walking to the house with Mr. Jameson and then there I will answer your 3 questions?"

Snape replied with a nod and harry walked over to the door to get to the back and asked Mr. Jameson if they could go on back since it was time to close up shop. Mr. Jameson said yes and they started walking through the ally.

Snape had no idea where they were going and was about to ask but then they reached an old abandoned warehouse and Mr. Jameson said "The Bloodbath manor can be found in 96 street Knockturn ally.

Snape gasped at the house that he now saw. It rivaled only the Malloy's in elegance and if this showed anything it was that Mr. Jameson was very wealthy.

Harry snickered when he heard Snape but after a glare directed at him he asked "should we go to the sitting room now" the other nodded and Mr. Jameson snapped his fingers and Floppy appeared "Please bring us drinks and finger foods Floppy" said Mr. Jameson and then Floppy popped out.

Snape was still a bit speechless as they walked to the sitting room. He could not believe that he had walked by this house for years and never noticed it. Also, he noticed how Potter and Mr. Jameson interacted with one another. If it was not for the fact he had seen Potter last term he would believe that they were father and son purebloods. Potter was the perfect host and knew his manners well.

Snape decided to start the questions now before it got to later, since he guessed that Potter was suppose to be in a certain room at midnight. "My first question Potter is why did you leave your uncles house –or better yet why had you not left before then since that man or animal if you can call him that did that, that " Snape could not continue the sentence because he had gotten angry again at what that blasted muggle had done to the boy. He may not like Potter but still no one should be abused.

Harry and Mr. Jameson looked at each other and looked as if they were communicating with each other silently. Finally Harry spoke "I had to stay in the house for the so called blood protection" and raising his hand against the protest that Snape was about to say, "Dumbledore said it was the safest place even if it was not. There is a lot more detail than that but seeing as it is already 10, I would like to get ready for bed soon.

Snape's eyebrows rose at that statement. Blood wards were basically considered dark magic. He still did not quite the answer he wanted but knew better than to push. He decided to ask his second question "How long have you known Mr. Jameson?"

Now Harry knew he had to be careful because if he did tell Snape and he was with Dumbledore then Harry would have a lot of problems. He looked at Mr. Jameson for advice and Mr. Jameson just shrugged his shoulders indicating that it was fine and his choice. Harry took a breath and said "since I was 6 years old."

Snape froze at that and then hissed "how did you find out about the magical world at age six"?

Harry shifted in his seat and then recalled that day he met Mr. Jameson

_It had been raining and his family had left for the day. They had not wanted to take him so they locked him out of the house. After they left he ran to the little store around the corner to get out of the rain. It was actually the place right before you went in the ally. Mr. Jameson had been walking back to the ally when he noticed the boy looking at him. The place had notice me not charms, so the only way that he could be seen is if he was a wizard. He then noticed how the boy looked and went over and spoke to him and gave him some muggle money for food. They soon met up ever so often and at age nine he was brought to the manor and given sanctuary._

He decided to just tell Snape the bare minimum "I was out walking and did not have money for food and he gave me some. We just kept meeting and eventually I came here."(He realized with the first question that Snape knew about what happened at the Dursleys and why he needed the money)

Snape was a little worried about Potter doing this because what if Mr. Jameson had been a death eater but then thought about what Potter said. If it was not for the man Potter may have starved to death. He decided to keep his mouth shut and ask the last question and any explanations could be done tomorrow. He did not really want to ask this question but knew he needed to so he just asked quickly. "Why not contact Dumbledore"

Harry froze and the look on his face basically said 'I do not want to be anywhere near that man'. He decided to be diplomatic instead and said "We do not agree on many issues and I thought it best to distance myself from him, before it became an even bigger problem."

Snape almost snorted at that answer that was a true Slytherin answer; gives information but also gives many more questions as well.

Then Harry looked at the clock and knew that he needed to start getting ready for bed if he was going to be ready for the change. "If you two do not mind I will be going to my room now"

Mr. Jameson nodded and got up and replied "it is time for all of us to get ready for bed, I will have the elves watching you and as soon as the change is complete the healing potions will be given to you and if something else happens they will come to get me immediately."

Harry smiled and then got up but Snape followed him out. "I want to see the room you are staying in if you do not mind" said Snape.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked up the stairs "fine but really I was suppose to stay with my Family all summer and what would have happened then, after all if it was not for Mr. Jameson I would not know what is suppose to be occurring tonight."

Snape's eyes widened and he replied "did Dumbledore not tell you, he is suppose to as your guardian and help you with the inheritance"

Harry laughed "He is not my magical guardian, SIrus was and he is dead, there is no one around for me to ask questions about that sort of thing" they were now in front of a door "here is my room as you see it is warded well and the house will not be blown up" he replied teasingly.

Snape looked and found it to be adequate and then was taken by an elf to the guest room a few doors down. He got ready for bed and laid down hoping that Potter would be fine in the morning.

Then Harry sighed and was surprised that he kept his cool as long as he had and then went to take a shower. His room had been changed to have the bare minimum for the transition since when the inheritance comes things can happen; fires may start or things blow up. A person can lose control of their magic.

He went and laid down ready for bed but a bit nervous about the next day with Snape and what will happen tonight. He took one more glance at his clock and it said 11:30.

He was a midnight baby and that in itself was an unusual thing but he was ready for what ever changes occurred. He decided to think of ways to get away from Snape tomorrow to do everything he needed to do: bank-emancipation and getting his inheritance, shopping-clothes and having a new look and books about his new abilities that he could ask the goblins about, and just figuring out a way to hide the fact that he was Snape's son tomorrow. He had no doubt that when he awoke he would look more like the potion master then he did now and was afraid of that in some ways. It seemed he did not know but t he is not sure.

Just then the clock chimed and it was midnight. His skin began to glow and he let out a scream as the pain began.

_Next: Inheritance begins – what happens_

_Hmmm…please review – I meant to make this 2 chapters but it fit so well together……._


	7. inheritance

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_Just then the clock chimed and it was midnight. His skin began to glow and he let out a scream as the pain began._

Snape was overwhelmed with all of the information he had been given in the past three hours. The biggest thing that caught his attention though was the fact that Potter seemed to not trust the Headmaster. He wondered if it was just because of the treatment of his relatives or a bigger reason. He decided that since he was in the room that the elf brought him to, that he would sleep on it and decide tomorrow.

Right as he began to lay down a scream and a magic current rushed through his room. He knew immediately what happened but was concerned about the magic coming through the room Potter was in. There were very impressive wards in the room that should have prevented anything from occurring outside the room.

He wanted to stay in bed but for some strange reason had an instinct to want to go help Potter. Though he did realize that on an inheritance night no one could go into a room with the person because it could disrupt the coming of the magical gifts. The person will still get the gifts but instead of the normal 30 minutes to an hour that it would take it would be much longer.

Finally after 45 minutes the magic waves started to settle and over the next few minutes completely stopped. Snape was a little concerned so he debated whether to get up and go check on the boy, for some reason he felt as if he should even if he did not want to. He got up and transfigured his clothes back into their original form (he had transfigured them into night clothes before laying down) and headed down the hall.

_**Harry's Point of view:**_

As the clock struck midnight his skin began to glow and he felt unimaginable pain go through him making him scream. He wanted the pain to end and felt his magic rushing throughout the room. The magic was very strong and was even becoming able to be seen by him as colored. That only happened in a very powerful inheritance and usually at the second inheritance at age 21. Usually at age 17 the inheritance gives magic and makes the person an adult to the rest of the world. Few get their 21'st inheritance and usually it was extra talents that the person could not have handled at the age of 17 for example; elemental magic.

The pain he felt was all of his magic and the charm breaking that his mother had put on him. His whole body was on fire and he could feel himself changing; his body's bones were lengthening and felt his hair getting longer. The pain and magic soon became too much and the wards that were on the room were broken. He had no choice but to scream as it happened because the backlash was very strong.

Slowly…painfully slowly the magic started to settle down. Harry wanted to just curl up and not move for a while but knew that he needed to take the potions when Floppy popped in. Finally after waiting 10 more minutes, Floppy felt it was safe to give him the potions. There were two healing potions and a dreamless sleep one as well. He wanted to look in the mirror to see his new appearance but at the same time was afraid of what he would see. He decided to just wait till the next day because he was just too tired to get up then. He took the potions and then asked Floppy to "bring up all his things please" and Floppy said "Yes master Harry". He slowly drifted off to the feeling that things were about to change.

_**Snape's Point of view:**_

He stood in front of the door and wanted to go in but was a little afraid to disrupt the boy after all he was a guest and it seemed as if Potter was almost a resident in the manor. He decides to just go in and then decide after that. The first thing he noticed was the changes in the room. It was very bare before but now was filled with things and the elf looked to be finishing moving all of the things back up. There was a door with a balcony that showed the light from the moon and there was a magical sphere on the nightstand that was glowing a light blue color.

He used the light from the two places to go up and look at Potter. He decided with his Healer training that it might be a good idea to check on the boy. After all, the magic was strong in even his room which was at least 7 or 8 doors down, that had to drain the boy.

He was about to walk to the bed to at Potter when a whisper from the door spoke "I would not do that unless you are ready to accept the consequences" Snape whirled around with his wand but lowered the wand when he saw Mr. Jameson. "Sorry Mr. Jameson I was just going to check the boy, the magic seemed to be very strong and I did not want him to be in pain." Then he though about what Mr. Jameson had said and was going to ask what he meant but when he looked at the door again the man was gone.

He was a little nervous about that since he did not hear him leave and he had heard stories about the other races that lived on Knockturn. He had not forgotten the name of this manor and was worried that the fact it was called Bloodbath was not a good thing. Even so, he knew that what ever Mr. Jameson was trying to tell him would still be a mystery until he went to see why he reacted so.

He looked at the bed and decided to check the Potter's pulse first and then after that was normal decided to run diagnostics on him and they were fine but then he noticed that the boy's body shape had changed some and that he was taller but the thing that made him freeze was Potter's face. Potter looked nothing like James Potter and in fact was looking a lot like him. The boy's face was angular and his eyebrows and cheek bones made him think that. Snape could not breathe and he left the room quickly.

He basically ran back to his room. He did not know what to think. How did that brat look like him? It was as if the boy was …his son. 'NO, no there is no point going down the wishing well again. The boy was James's but still how did that explain the changes. He then thought a terrible thought what if Potter was mine…..I have been horrible to him and there is mutual hate….then again Potter was not very angry to answer the questions the previous night perhaps not as much anger as he thought…'

Snape's mind were still whirling with questions on what was going on, he was half tempted to go wake the boy and talk to Potter himself. But he knew that the boy needed rest and decided to ask first thing and if he did not get the answers he wanted then he would do what he does best… brew a heritage potion. Nodding to himself he transfigured his clothes again and slowly fell asleep.

Unfortunate the next morning when he went to talk to the boy the house elf told him he had left to go shopping for his appearance. Snape was very angry that he was not getting the answers that he wanted. He decided to go back to apothecary shop with Mr. Jameson. He figured that the man would let him brew and he would grab a heritage potion on the way out. He was a bit afraid to know the truth but the worst fear he had was the fact that Potter did not confront him meant that he already knew. But that did not make sense because he remembered his past with Lily and did not remember doing anything except for a few kisses here and there.

He went inside the apothecary and Mr. Jameson decided to show Snape how to make the potions flavored, he was fascinated and was happy that he was learning something new about potions. At lunch time he decided to ask Mr. Jameson what he meant but the man just smiled and said "Harry is basically my son and I will do anything to keep him from getting hurt" he said in a firm tone. Snape relaxed after the other man smiled but then froze again when Mr. Jameson said "You will need to tell the headmaster that a family emergency came up and that you need to spend the rest of the summer with them. That will not be that hard and then you can get to know Harry".

Snape was in shock the man had practical confirmed that Pot….no Harry was his son. "How" Snape asked. Mr. Jameson hesitated but knew that Harry truly needed a father and had basically left so early this morning to avoid the man across from him. "I will tell you some of what has happened". He went on and told Snape about the abuse and finding the letter from Lily in his vault and how if James and Lily died how the boy was suppose to go to Snape. (He however failed to mention what all Dumbledore had done: the trials every year to test him, the power blocks, and not giving Harry information –he deiced that Harry needed to tell him that.)

"WHAT" but I never received a letter informing me of this" said Snape.

"Of course not Dumbledore would not let the goblins send it out" he said looking at Snape with sad eyed. Snape was now beginning to question Dumbledore and then had the terrible thought of…. 'If the will was stopped by the headmaster did that mean he knew that Po...Harry was my son'?

Next: Harry: Shopping and Bank time! Perhaps it is time to meet a few of his TRUE friends….. Snape gets even angrier as he finds out more and then they meet up that night

Sorry about the different views but I could not decide how to do this chapter without them. If anyone has ideas about how this will go please tell me. I am considering bringing another person into the mix who should it be an old friend like Neville and Luna or perhaps Slytherin like Daphne and Blaise.

Please Review!


	8. shopping

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

"**Of course not Dumbledore would not let the goblins send it out" he said looking at Snape with sad eyed. Snape was now beginning to question Dumbledore and then had the terrible thought of…. 'If the will was stopped by the headmaster did that mean he knew that Po...Harry was my son'?**

Harry got up very slowly the next morning he was feeling very sore because he had become immune to many of the potions. He wanted to leave before Snape woke up because he could not deal with Snape until everything else was settled. He finally made it to the restroom but avoided looking in the mirror. He knew he would have to eventually but wanted to keep a false hope that he still looked like his old self.

After the shower he was in a much better mood since the hot water helped get rid of the kinks. He knew that he had to face his face so to speak. He went to the mirror dreading what he would see. He actually was very surprised he was expecting to be exactly the way Snape looked but instead was a combination of both his parents. Make no mistake it could be obvious for those who looked that he was the potion maker's son, his face structure was elongated and eye brows were the same as Snape's. The things that made him happiest was the fact that it made him look as he would have if not for the stupid muggles. He was much taller now almost 6'1 and was looking much healthier.

He was getting dressed and deciding whether to put on a glamour or not. He kind of wanted to but then thought this would be a good thing because no one would connect him with Harry Potter. He was a bit afraid though about reactions of being Snape's son.

"You look better child and now you do not have to worry about that vile man getting to you again. You are ready for whatever the dark lord throws at you as well." Said Mr. Jameson from the doorway.

"I am not a child Andrew" (he only called him that when they were alone and was trying to rile Mr. Jameson up) Mr. Jameson smiled and replied "I am over 100 yrs old and most are still children to me"

"Don't play the vampire card old man "Harry said with a smile "I know that I just like to rile you up. Do you mind keeping our quest entertained while I go to Diagon and shop."  
"No go have fun but back tonight, if he asks I will tell him child he did see you last night" said Mr. Jameson

Harry paled and then said "well I do need to leave then, I want to be able to do every thing before I try to explain" He basically fled the house.

He knew that he had no reason to be afraid but the lessons last year were still weighing heavy on his mind. He calmed down and then put a Disillusionment Charm on his cloak to avoid anyone and also a spell that would make him untraceable to the point me spell. He had realized how Snape had found him.

He went inside the Leaky Cauldron and took of the charm on his cloak. He waited about 10 to 15 minutes before Blasé and Luna showed up. The two were a couple but downplayed the fact just like Harry and his girl friend did because they were worried about would could happen if it was found out. He waved to them and they came over and said that his new appearance was great. He was nervous about his girlfriend's reaction though.

They waited on her to arrive and finally Daphne came through the door, she spotted the three right off and as soon as she saw him she ran to him and kissed him. He let go of the worry after that since Daphne did not look at him badly. She loved to new look it seemed.

Tom came over and asked what they wanted and after they ordered they then got done to business. They planned what needed to be done today quickly by the time the food arrived they had the day's activities planned out.

After they ate their first stop was at Gringotts. He always loved the marble floors and everything in the room was tastefully done. He went up to the counter and was happy to see that Griphook was there. "Hi Griphook"

The goblin looked a bit started and then said "good day to you as well, what can I do for you Mr. Potter"

"I came to get my inheritance, be emancipated, know what magical abilities I have and last but not least get back every Knut that was stolen from me by Dumbledore"

"WHAT! What do you mean stealing money" (goblins did not like any money taken without the consent of the patron.)He muttered and then said "I will go get the head goblin …. Follow me, we can meet in the inheritance room and do that after" replied Griphook.

The four followed him back and sat and chatted while they waited for Griphook to return. The goblin returned and an older goblin came in with him, he had a file in his hand and was looking very angry. He spoke to Harry and said "Future Lord Potter I must say I am very sorry about what happened with your account. My name is Jamak and I am head here. The goblin that was over your account was bribed, he confessed and he is sentenced to stand trial next week. All of the money that was taken will be given back. If you could please tell how much you have taken out through the years it would be a great help" said Jamak.

Harry nodded and told him that he only got out of his accounts once a year and that was for school supplies.

"That will be a great help, ah here they are", he used a quill and added up totals and then said "the amount taken from you is 1400 gallons."

All four sucked in there breath at that if money was stolen over 500 a person could press charges. Harry could not believe that Dumbledore took all of that.

"Who all came to get the money Jamak?"

"There is many people down here a few are the Weasly family, Lupin, the minister and a few others."

Harry was mad then "I want to press charges but not right this second. Can you get the money back destroy the keys and get new ones made for me?"

Jamak replied "of course I will get one of the locksmiths on it now while the inheritance ritual takes place. I will be back shortly"

Harry nodded and was happy that was taken care of. Griphook turned to him and handed him papers "If you sign these Dumbledore cannot access your account and to the eyes of Britain you will be emancipated." Harry signed them with flourish.

Griphook then took them back and then got another piece of paper and an intrinsic jeweled knife on the table. He then asked Harry "Please give me your hand and I will cut your finger enough for two drops to put on the paper"

Harry did as asked and waited for words to appear.

**Lord Potter Evans Black Le Fey Slytherin Gryffindor Grindlewalt Morgana Merlin Prince**

Black vaults

Black Manor

Black Townhouse

Le Fey vaults

Le Fey Castle, Ireland

Le Fey Manor, Ireland

Slytherin vaults

Slytherin Castle, East England

Slytherin Manor, South Hampton

Basilisk House, Scotland

50% Hogwarts School

Gryffindor vaults

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland

Gryffindor Manor, Scotland

Griffin House, Scotland

Lion-Heart House, Godric's Hollow

Evan vaults

Evan Manor, England

The Evan Libraries

Merlin vaults

Merlin's vaults

Merlin Cottage

Morgana vaults

Morgana Manor, Scotland

Morgana Observatory, Northern Scotland

Morgana House, Scotland

Potter vaults

Potter Castle, England

Potter Manor, England

Godric's Hollow Cottage

Grindlewalt vaults

Grindwalts Castle

Prince vaults

Prince Manor

"Well you certainly are going to become are best customer, correct" Griphook chuckled

The three that came with him we frozen in shock but Harry asked "Why is Evans on here I thought my mother was a muggle?"

"No, the Evans is a pureblood family coming from the Slytherin bloodline but they only had two children and one was a squib. Before you worry you are from the paternal blood line that other man or should I say snake creature was from the maternal and does not have claim on this"

"Harry was beyond mad now and was wondering what else was kept from him. He decided to ask more later but knew that it was getting on in time. He received the rings from the goblin and then said "I need to leave soon but would like to know what magical abilities I have."

"Griphook nodded and got a light yellow paper from the desk and a dagger that was decorated with phoenixes on it. "The same as last time Lord Potter"

Harry did it again and got another list but it was much shorter than the other.

Elemental Arts  
Dueling  
Dark Arts  
Mediation Arts  
Ritualistic Studies  
Runic Arts  
Weaponry

Metamorphic skills

Animagus  
Blood Magic  
Divinity  
Healing Arts  
Necromancy  
Black Arts  
Wandless Arts

Parseltongue Magic  
Parseltongue

Harry was quite please with all of this and said thank you to the goblin. If you could send everything to Mr. Jameson's lawyer to look over and the papers about what was stolen as well that would be appreciated. I also need a refilling money bag from my Potter vault" Griphook nodded and gave him the bag.

Jamak came back and said "Here are you new keys and if anyone asked I will get the goblins up front to just say that you are no longer a minor and are now Lord Potter"

Harry thanked him and after that the four left the room to go to the next place on the agenda for the day.

They went to Twilfitt and Tatting's. It was better than Madam Malkin's because it also had muggle clothes as well. Harry soon regretted taking Daphne with him because he had to try on each thing and knew that he was going to get another trunk, of course he was getting on anyways he hated his old one …. He considered getting one like moody. Finally, both Daphne and Luna though he had enough clothes and he went to the front to pay for them.

Harry then went into Magical Menagerie, he had Hedwig but knew that since he had decided to not go back to Hogwarts, the 4 talked about it in the inheritance room, he was going to get another companion. They decided it would be safer for all 4 of them to live in one of Harry's properties instead of the going to the school. They basically finished anyway, Harry bribed on of the ministry workers and they all took their Newts earlier that summer.

Harry looked around at all of the animals thinking he might get a snake but wanting to get a pull towards an animal to gain a familiar. Finally as he was reaching the back of the store he felt one towards a cage that was partially covered.

"You don't want to look at that, it is a basilisk and it can kill you with a look" said the shopkeeper.

_  
__sssStupid human I have an eyelid that will cover my magic unless I want to kill ssomeone it will not happen_ said the snake.

Harry told the shopkeeper that he apprenticed a potion maker and the snake would be useful for its eggs and he wanted to buy it. The shop keeper was reluctant but finally said fine and went to get food and a cage for it. Harry lifted the top to talk to the snake

_**Hello I am Harry, would you like to come with me**_

_**Would I get to go outs side and get food everyday**_

_**Yessss**_

_**Fine I will go with you my name is ssselva**_

Harry picked up the snake carefully and put into the traveling case that the shopkeeper had brought. He paid for it and then left.

He and his friends went to eat dinner but then everyone needed to go home. Harry went back to Knockturn after spelling his cloak again. He walked to the shop but Mr. Jameson and Snape had already left for the night.

He decided since he was already there to go see Mrs. Telesa about books for his magic gifts. When she saw all of them she whistled. She had a photographic memory so he took the list back and she said that she would gather the books and bring them over tomorrow with a price for all of them.

Harry nodded and then started walking towards Bloodbath Manor. He was little nervous because he did look very different and Snape saw what happened last night according to Mr. Jameson.

He walked into the manor and Mr. Jameson was in the sitting room reading a new book.

"Did you enjoy your day little one?" asked Mr. Jameson

"Yes" said Harry

Mr. Jameson signed and then said "You probably will not like what I am about to say then, he asked and I told him everything but what I promised I would never tell"

"WHAT" said Harry but then Harry though about it and even though he was mad this might have been a good thing and at least it was now out in the open.

"I guess I need to talk to him then" said Harry

"Yes, there are a few things that I would like you to answer and the first is how you are my son" said Snape from the doorway..

**Next: The talk **

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had midterms last week. So to make up for it I gave a long chapter. Also, sorry that the first posting was so hard to read, I do not know what happened**

**Please review and share any ideas you have about the sorry.**


	9. revealing truth

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

"_**I guess I need to talk to him then" said Harry**_

"_**Yes, there are a few things that I would like you to answer and the first is how you are my son" said Snape from the doorway...**_

Harry paled when he heard Snape's voice. He wanted to run away but knew that eventually he would have to face the man if only to tell him that he became Lord Prince.

He slid a look at Mr. Jameson and the man nodded and said "Well I will go get Floppy to make some hot chocolate while you two talk."

Harry sent him a grateful smile and then motioned for Snape to come into the room. Snape came in the room with his usual grace and looked the boy over. "You look better than you did last night and have more features of Lily as well"

"Yes the spell that was used on me from what I understood was to make me basically a carbon copy of James Potter" said Harry.

Snape looked a bit perplexed and then asked "but why, there was no point in doing that and from what Mr. Jameson said (he had to take a deep breath here) the muggles were of the worst sort. Plus the fact that the will said you should have been raised by me. I do not understand why the glamour was applied. But more than that how were you conceived, I never even touched Lily that way and the Potter's were married about 10 months before you came.

Harry just looked at him sadly and said "no they were not, Lily never liked James. What do you remember from that time? What was happening besides the war?

"Lily loved James, I do not understand what you are talking about and I was a spy there was nothing else but the war to me" said Snape

Harry shook his head "have you ever looked at the marriage certificate that they had, it was a fake, however, I did find one that was real but it was not James Potter, Lily Evans was married to".

Now Snape looked completely confused and Harry would have laughed but knew better than even thinking about that. "Where are they and may I see both of them."

Harry was very nervous but could tell from Snape's reaction that he truly had no idea of what was going on and decided to go out on a limb and summoned them to him. Snape looked at him but did not say anything.

"Don't worry about the ministry, there are wards here that prevent them from knowing what is going on, here are the two marriage certificates" he slowly gave them to Snape.

Snape looked at the fake one first and decided to make sure by doing a few spells on it to make sure but could tell that it was truly a fake. Then he decided to look at the one that the br... Harry 'need to start calling him that if he is my son' and basically jumped up as he saw his signature at the bottom of the line. He started pacing and was muttering about how this was impossible and did charms on that on as well but these made the document show no problems making it legit.

Mr. Jameson came in a few minutes later and saw Harry sitting where he had been looking bemused at Snape. The man kept muttering and finally after a few more minutes, Mr. Jameson put his hand on Snape's shoulder and sat him down.

"I do not understand I never married anyone much less Lily" said Snape looking pale.

"Yes you did" said Mr. Jameson you just do not remember it"

"I think I would remember saying I do, to someone thank you very much" said Snape and before the other two could reply he said "why would I not remember in the first place"

Harry looked at him sadly and said "who made the will be stopped, allowed me to go to a place where I was abused mentally and physically, made my magic blocked, tests me every year and last but not least the person who withholds all the information that I need to help me"

Snape sat there stunned-Harry had blocks on his magic. Snape hoped that they were taken off but then realized that Mr. Jameson probably took them off a long time ago. He though about what he had said, about the testing ever year and realized that testing was actually a good term for what the boy had been through. But to add all of it up and put it on one mans shoulders was the scary thing, because if the two of them were right then there were basically 2 dark lords but 1 was a claimed light leader. He decided to make sure that they were talking about the same person so he said "are you talking about the Headmaster Pot... Harry? Do you know why this is happening and what will happen?"

"Prof…hmm what to call you, anyway…. I believe that after his defeat of Grindlewalt that the mad became power hungry. I think that he knew what was going to happen to Riddle and instead of stopping it he encouraged it by allowing the boy to go back to the orphanage every summer. I also believe that he knew what was happening and would not honestly be surprised if the prophesy was a fake."

Snape sucked his breath in on that. He had not even considered some of that. He did not know what to, the man he would have called a father figure was now being cut down verbally in front of his eyes. He knew that some of it could be true but was still a bit worried that Potter had an over active imagination.

Harry could see the internal battle so he decided to let Snape see some of his memories of the past, him remembering his mom and Snape from when he was a baby, the one that he overheard that his friends were stealing from him and a few about his home life but the one that stood out was the one that had Remus in it.

_Why is the brat in the tournament Headmaster? Said Remus_

"_We need to make sure that the blocks will allow him to strong enough to defeat an opponent. Said Dumbledore_

"_Fine but I personally hope he doesn't make it anyway we still have Neville that we can train up. The boy is winy and I had to teach him the patronus charm._

After that, Harry decided that he did not like Remus and in fact did not trust anyone in the order at all. He knew that his friends we in it and was mad that they were getting information that he needed. He put all of this in a pensive that he summoned from his room and gave it to Snape.

Snape was surprised at the gesture but nodded his head and then went into it.

Harry was now afraid because he told the man everything and was in risk of rejection. Mr. Jameson put his arm over his shoulder and said "it will be alright and do not worry after Severus comes out of those memories all he is going to do is blast all of the order into the ground"

Harry smiled and laughed but was still a little worried but since Snape was still in the pensive he asked "the therapist said that after this I should ask him to come with me to the sessions, I am afraid that he will think I am broken and decide to not bother with me."

Snape heard the last few sentences as he was coming out and though he wanted to hex the headmaster he was more concerned about his son. He was glad that he was getting help but knew that he needed to tell the boy that he wanted him.

He got up and sat by the Harry and said "I know that it is a bit late for me to be your father and I know that Mr. Jameson has done the best he can and I thank him for that. But I will be willing to do everything I can to help you. What you said about the prophesy may be true but even so I will help you anyway. If I ever see that wolf again I will hit him with so many silver charms" he basically growled. "There are potions that I can take that may help me recover the memories and I will take them, I am sorry that I was not there but I am here now and will continue to be so. I took Mr. Jameson's advice and told the Headmaster that I was taking a holiday so I can remain here."

Harry laughed a bit and then Snape gave the boy an awkward hug that made them both smile again. Harry was happy that everything was out in the open and Snape was still a bit shocked about having a son but though he could get use to having family around.

Mr. Jameson smiled and said to Harry "You need you father but I am here if you need me as well. I have protected you since you were little and not about to start now. How about you invite some of your friends over and your girlfriend as well. Your father will need to meet them."

Harry groaned and was about to say no but Snape said "I would like that and who is your girlfriend hmm"

Harry looked like he was deciding but in reality he was just waiting and then said "you will find out when I invite them"

_**Next: An Interesting dinner **_

_**I know that Snape was a little out of character but I could not think of another way unless it was denial and that does not work with my plot.**_

_**I have spring break this coming week so no more updates till next Sunday. **_

_**Please review.**_


	10. family bonding

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

Harry groaned and was about to say no but Snape said "I would like that and who is your girlfriend hmm"

Harry looked like he was deciding but in reality he was just waiting and then said "you will find out when I invite them"

Harry was very happy when he went to bed that night. He mailed out letters to his friends before falling asleep. He was glad that his father did not know about any of it. That Snape was willing to try and though Harry was emancipated wanted a father- son relationship.

Snape was happy that Harry became Lord Prince because that meant that his accounts were now unfrozen. That was why he stayed at Hogwarts; he had no money to start up anything and no one would hire a washed up death eater.

Mr. Jameson was glad that the two were back together and now going to fight the two dark lords. He knew that they would need help and was willing to offer all the help he could. He could not wait until Snape remembered him as Andrew. Snape and his wife helped Mr. Jameson get away from aurors. He had done nothing wrong but because he was a vampire, he would be killed. Lily's parting words to him was to make sure that her son would be safe. He did not realize that day when he gave the boy money that he was Lily's son. But by the second visit he knew and helped the boy whenever he could and got him everything that the boy needed to survive. Also, he taught him everything he needed to know and was willing to give him a safe place to stay.

**Next morning:**

Harry was the first to wake up….well….Mr. Jameson did not sleep but he always went down to the cellar and did whatever he did –Harry thought he probably had a hidden library or something of that nature he just relaxed at night –or he was a vampire and needed to eat sometime but Harry banished that thought, a vampire had to be freely given blood or it would kill the vampire.

Anyway, Harry got up and since he was the first one up – the manor rule was the first on up decides food- so he went to the kitchen. Floppy was there cleaning and he said "Hi Floppy"

"Good morning Master Harry what can I make for you this morning?" said Floppy

Harry smiled and said "well I want pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You know I love cooking so if you make the eggs and bacon I will make the pancakes" Floppy smiled and nodded her head.

Harry got all of the supplies out for the pancakes and was mixing the batter when Mr. Jameson and Snape came in the kitchen. Mr. Jameson came in and smiled and said "Yum"

Snape on the other hand looked like he was half asleep and went straight to the coffee pot and drunk about two cups when Harry put a plate in front of him. "Thanks" he said and began eating.

Harry and Mr. Jameson looked at each other and then laughed "Well now I know why you need caffeine in the morning" said Mr. Jameson.

Snape just looked at both of them oddly and then raised his eyebrow.

"In the mornings I usually need caffeine before I can function" said Harry chuckling.

Snape smirked and then asked "did you cook this"

"Yes" said Harry

"This is very good, I am wondering why you did not show this talent in the classroom" replied Snape

Harry smiled slightly and then said "Prof…. I would have still not done well because you are a spy and also between the Slytherins throwing things into my caldron, I would have gotten bad grades.

Snape sighed and needed his head "true I never did really give you a chance did I ……. I know that it is to soon for you to call me father but I hope you can call me Severus.

Harry was surprised to have this conversation over breakfast but was happy beyond belief and nodded and said "I may slip up a bit but I think I could handle that"

Snape smiled – Harry was shocked this was the first time he had ever seen the man smile – and then said "That will be fine"

Mr. Jameson had finished eating and rubbed his hands together and said "this will be great I have two other potion makers and we can go in today and make the potions that are needed to finish the orders throughout the week and then the rest of the week we can do whatever. Oh by the way is this yours Harry?" he said as he held up a big snake.

Harry laughed nervously and Sn...Severus raised his eyebrow as Harry replied "yes"

_**Hello ssselva**_

_**Hi massster Harry**_

_**Where have you been? I was going to tell these two humans you last night but could not find you.**_

_**I was in the dungeons master, the human that smells of death found me and gave me food and then brought me here. Why does the other human that smells of plants look nervous?**_

_**They are always surprised to hear me speak even if they know I can. I will tell them that you will stay in my rooms during the day.**_

_**That is silly and I will just get food at night **_

_**That is fine, we will talk more later, and the two humans are looking at us oddly**_

_**Ha they are dazzled by our beautiful language**_

Harry chuckled and then said "Yes she is mine I bought her yesterday and told her she could explore the manor and I was going to show her to you last night but could not find her"

Severus had frozen as soon as he had saw the snake and then said (more like hissed) that is a basilisk and can kill with a look, where and why did you get it.

"Her name is Selva and basilisks' have special eyelids that would only kill someone if she wanted to." Says Harry.

Severus calmed down a little but was still a little nervous about having an animal around that was lethal. But decided to take his son's information as truth. He then decided to quiz him about being able to speak to snakes. "What is it like being able to talk with snakes?"

"It is fun but you must be careful what you say, because certain words sound almost the same and a snake is crafty to get around orders if the order is not direct."

Snape nodded his head and pondered this for a few minutes and then Mr. Jameson said "we need to go on and open the shop". The other two followed him to the apothecary.

They all went to the backroom and prepared potions that morning. Severus was surprised at how well Harry was making the potions and complemented him on the pepperup potion Harry had made. Harry smiled and when the tree of them finished with their potion it was lunch time so they went back to the manor. They usually only went to the diner two or three times a week when they were busy. Today they had finished a lot and had time to go and eat Floppy's great lunches. They ate and then did a few more potions at the apothecary but were done by eight that night and Mr. Jameson sent the two back to the manor while he waited for the customers to get there potions from him.

Harry was happy that he was done making potions for the day and did want nothing more than to get back to the manor and take a long bath and wash all of the oil out of his hair that had accumulated because of potion fumes. Snape on the other hand was hoping that the two of the would be able to talk and he could get information on what he had missed.

Harry made a beeline for the stairs and Snape was surprised at how fast the boy was moving "Hold on I thought we could talk a bit more tonight"

Harry looked at him and then sighed and walked back down

Snape thought that Harry did not want to talk to him and was irritated for being asked "well if you really do not want to then fine go to your room"

Harry blinked and then said "Sn.. Severus it is not that I do not want to talk to you but I really want to take a bath, I feel very…oily… I guess is what I would describe it."

Severus almost snorted and then said in an affectionate manner "go take a bath and then meet me on the balcony by the gardens"

Harry smiled at him and all but ran to his room. Severus chuckled at him and decided to take his own shower.

They met at the balcony doors and went out to the chairs that were overlooking the garden. Harry spoke up first and said "my friends replied to the letters I sent them and they are willing to come over tomorrow"

"That is great, I am guessing the golden trio is not a true trio" said Snape smiling.

"Yes truly except for lavender and her group and Neville there in Gryffindor I have no true friends in that house. "said Harry

Snape nodded and then said "what about your girlfriend hmmm what house is she from?"

Harry laughed and then said "well she is one of your Slytherins and if you name her then I will tell you.

Snape looked relived and said "great I was worried that it was Lovegood and while she does well in potions, she is still out of it. Hmm Slytherins…please not Parkinson"

"NO NO" Harry shook his head wildly "it is not her and by the way Luna and Blasé are together, they will be coming tomorrow."

"Hmm I can see that couple hmm I do not think it is Millicent" said Snape

"Correct it is not her do you give up and admit defeat" he said with a smile.

Snape replied "not in your life the only other two I can think of are Davis and Greengrass.

Harry smiled and said "yes she is my girlfriend and I do hope that she will not be in interrogation like I am in right now."

Snape looked affronted "I am not interrogating you, if I was I would use truth serum and which one of the two?"

Harry laughed and said "Daphne"

Snape smiled and said she is a good girl and loyal and is from a neutral family as well. Does she know about us and what that man did to us?"

"Yes actually I talked to her father about it as well. They are willing to help us but lets not talk about alliances tonight let's get to know each other and tomorrow deal with every thing that must be dealt with."

Severus nodded and they played a game of 20 questions sort of – there were more questions and the other had the option of not answering- they learned each others favorite things from Harry's favorite color was dark blue to Snape secretly wanting to live somewhere with a lot of sun but potions needed to not be around a lot of moisture.

They had an entertaining night and Harry finally went to bed. Mr. Jameson came in right before Severus went up the stairs to his room. He said to Mr. Jameson "I am glad I looked at him and that I accepted the consequences of my actions"

Mr. Jameson smiled remembering the words at what he told Snape the night of inheritance, "Yes he is a special boy and also like I told you before he is like a son to me and I do not like the fact that the old man was using him. I may be younger than that man but I can tell you I will out live him and the name Dumbledore will not be spoken after this if I know Harry."

Severus laughed and inclined his head and then said "good night"

Severus was still a little nervous about Mr. Jameson but during the discussion tonight Harry told him about Mr. Jameson being a vampire and how blood had to be willing given. That helped calm some of Severus's fears but he still did not like being alone with him.

Mr. Jameson went down to the cellars for the night.

_**Next: The friends come over**_

_**I know that this was supposed to be the dinner but it did not come out that way. I did this during the break and it seemed that some of the questions were left unanswered and this chapter helped. **_

_**Since the dinner will be the next scene I need everyone to review and answer this important question is Draco evil or Harry's friend? I truly can not decide. The voting will end Tuesday so I can post the next chapter Wen or Thur at the latest. Thanks!**_


	11. Allies and Suprises

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Severus was still a little nervous about Mr. Jameson but during the discussion tonight Harry told him about Mr. Jameson being a vampire and how blood had to be willing given. That helped calm some of Severus's fears but he still did not like being alone with him.**_

_**Mr. Jameson went down to the cellars for the night.**_

The next morning Harry woke up late because he was replying to several of his friend's posts the night before and then talked to Daphne via hand held mirror. Harry charmed them himself from the idea Sirus gave him. He was still sad about what happened at the end of the school year but was glad that he was able to not feel as if the death was his fault- of course it took two intense sessions with his councilor to do it. His councilor was actually from out of the country and Harry Porkeyed to her on certain days that they decided together.

This system worked well because it was on various nights so Dumbles did not realize that Harry left and Harry was back after about 2 to 3 hours. However, this made Harry somewhat put off with the headmaster as well, ' come on I use a porkey to leave the grounds and the wards don't tell you….hmmm then I wonder if the wards would tell the headmaster about other things like.' Of course he did not really care, but the school was _supposed to be the safest place_. It was not in Harry's opinion.

Harry stopped thinking and then went down for breakfast. He laughed when he saw the plain oatmeal and fruit. Severus had been the first one up and for some strange reason this was his favorite food. Harry shook his head and got a plate and ate while listening to the conversation that Mr. Jameson and Severus were having.

"Severus there is many that would side with us if we go against both of them"

"Perhaps but most of them would be my son's age would they not" (Harry smiled when he used the term son)

"Well true but still there are quite a few from that blasted order that is on Harry's side"

Snape sneered and said "who? The Weasleys are against him, the werewolf just wants money, Shacklebolt wants power and his supposed two friends are in it for the money"

Mr. Jameson nodded his head and then replied "what about the older Weasleys; Bill and Charley and the twins they are loyal, then there are Tonks and Alaster Moody"

Snape blinked then he had not realized that all of those were unhappy with Dumbles.

Then Mr. Jameson continued "there are also Fleur Delacore and her family and also Victor Krum and his family."

Snape had to nod his head knowing that this was a start and it was not only about numbers but about strategy that counted most in a game with three players.

Harry had to but in "yes and also I know you think me and my friends are too young but after I heard that conversation, Hermione decided to start that group. I met many new people there and that was where I met many of my group people. Luna was a member and helped me become friends with Blasé and Daphne and then I started thinking about doing a double coop. See we would go to D.A. but usually the ones that were in the Order of Dumbles would leave right after to report to him. Then the other group would meet. We would do more advanced charms and stuff then. I have the list of those members if you want to see it."

Severus was stunned not only the D.A. had been under his nose and he had not realized it till the end of the year when it was brought to light, there had been another and it was not known about.

"Yes that would be a good idea is the list here son?"

"Yes I will summon it now"

Harry handed Severus the paper and it read:

Members of Secret Things

(Everything was signed by person)

"_By signing this I know that I will not be able to tell anyone about this group who has not signed this or does not have permission to know from H.P. I promise to keep the charmed bracelet on at all times using whatever charms to hide it. If I want to include someone I go talk to H.P. to help bring the person in. We tell no one the day, location, even if a member because there are things like polyjuice and such. I understand all of these rules and will do my best to uphold them._

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padama Patil_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hannah Abbot_

_George Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_Blasé Zabini_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Katie Bell_

Severus was impressed with all of the people on it but was a bit supposed that that there were not more D.A. members on it. Also, he was surprised at the rules that the group had. He voiced these thought to Harry.

"well I personally though that what Hermione did was quite rude, she should have told the people what they were signing was charmed and I liked the idea of bracelets better because they looked like the ones purebloods wear sometimes after the new moon celebrations. Also, I told many members of the D. A. that were not linked to and you would be surprised at how many there are of those but it was still a good group and we learned more advanced things in the group as well."

"Why did you pick that name?"

"Come on, by doing that even if that was found out it would seem as if we were a group doing extra work or someing not anything to do with defense"

Snape smiled and nodded his head and said "there are some very good charms on this paper and much better than what Granger had on the other"

Harry smiled knowing a complement and the asked what they were going to do today.

Mr. Jameson jumped into the conversation with that "Well there are only two potions that need to be made today and I can do those, how about if you two go somewhere?"

Snape nodded his head and said "well I could go to the alley and get a few things and I need to send somethings off from work"

Harry smiled and knew that they were giving him a choice on what he wanted to do today. He replied "well if you do not mind Severus I think I will go with you I need to tell you more about my councilor"

Snape smiled and said "that is fine" he looked at Mr. Jameson and said "we will be gone till the afternoon but then back for dinner and don't work Harry as he saw Harrys expression (he looked a little nervous) I will not question you friends..much. Who is coming anyway?

Harry smiled and said "Daphne and Blasé and Luna. They are my main group from school and helped out during the year."

Severus got up and Harry followed him out of the kitchen to go to the ally. Mr. Jameson went on to the Apothicary to make the calming draught and the Sleeping draught quickly. Then he was going to come back and all of the people on the list would be here for the surprise party that he and Severus had planned. He looked at the list to make sure he had owled everyone he was suppose to and then went his way.

Severus was glad that Harry decided to come with him since the surprise part was not his cup of tea and he would have had to do it, if Harry went with Mr. Jameson.

They first went to Gringotts and Harry was about to go to his vault and Severus said I will take of what ever you need save that money for after school. Harry was surprised and protested a little but eventually saw Severus's point of view and agreed with him.

They then went to Florish and Blotts and Severus got a few books and this reminded Harry that he needed to pick up some books from Mrs. Telesa. Severus agreed that they would after they went to the last two places that they needed to go for the day.

They went to the animal shop and while Severus was talking to the clerc about some snake venom he wanted, Harry grabbed some food for his owl and snake. The snake food was interesting because there were little mice that were very small and when they were pulled out they enlarged and with a spell looked and acted like real mice. He knew that Selva would like them and they would taste good for her as well.

Severus placed them on the counter and paid for everything and as they were leaving heard the clearc say "Come back with your son again and have a good day"

This made them surprised but then they both laughed as they did look like each other now. Severus went into the cauldron shop and Harry got icecream.

After that they went to see Mrs. Telesa. She smiled when they came in and then went behind the counter and put all of the books in a bag. "That will be 27 gallons for all of the books dear"

Harry was surprised that they were that cheap. Severus was surprised at all of the books, he glanced at them and they seemed to be inheritance books so he gave her the money and they left.

"Quite a few books you have there"

"Yes I will have to show you the things I got from Gringotts when I went. For some reason I received many names but that was because of the 1st war, but did you know mother was a pureblood?"

"WHAT? That is impossible", Severus was thinking of the day he called he mudblood it had taken weeks for that to get straightened out and to find she had no muggleblood in her….

"I will show you after dinner if you want to?"

"I think that it can wait till tomorrow and there are a few things that I need to talk to you about as well."

"Like what?"

"I know of a few deatheaters that do not like the Dark Lord anymore, you must understand he was once very political and had clear goals and such but he is mad now"

"Who are some of these people" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well I know you will not like this family but their son is my godson and the father has been my friend for a long time"

"Well they do not sound that bad and I have a feeling I already know who you are talking about – does the father also dislike?"

Severus smirked and said "yes, it is the Malfoy family"

Harry nodded and then said "IF you get them to agree and make a vow not to betray us then I will be at least acquaintances with him but Mal...Draco but he must realize that I will be over him to some extent"

Severus nodded and then said there are a few other families; for example the Nott's as well I will write the oath and then go meet them one by one to see and if they do not agree Obliviate them"

Harry smiled and nodded and then they were at bloodbath manor.

When they walked in it was dark which was surprising with Floppy around and then a loud "SURPRISE" was shouted.

Harry jumped a little but then laughed when he saw all of the people that were there. His entire group was there as well as the defense group as well. Daphne came up and hugged him and then they all went to the dinning room when Floppy announced dinner was ready.

The food was amazing and there were a lot of people that Severus talked to that surprised him for example; he realized that Luna only acted like she did because who would care if she was around when they were plotting something because she was underestimated. He saw a lot of potential in the group and smiled when he saw that Harry was having a great time.

Finally the cake came out and it was a seeker cake and then everyone sung "Happy Birthday". Harry was very joyful that everyone was here and did not know when all of this came together but was glad all the same…this was his first true birthday party around all his friends and he enjoyed it.

Then it was time for presents and he received a lot of stuff. From his father he received potion stuff and he laughed at that. Mr. Jameson gave him a new dagger set (his father raised his eye at that) and Daphne got him a book set and then proceeded to give him a kiss as well. The Weasleys gave him a prank set and Luna gave him a scope that was supposed to show magical creatures. He continued to open gifts and then they went to the main room where there were a few games set up to enjoy.

Harry loved playing video games with his friends and then there was a wizard game that was like hot potato but it would actually catch on fire if you lost. (It did not burn though)

Soon though people started leaving and then after every one left Harry went to his father and said thank you and said it also to Mr. Jameson. He was happy that today had been fun and who knew going out with his father could end with such a great day.

He then went to his room and put all of the new things he got today both from shopping and gifts. As he lay down for the night he could not help but wonder if every year would have been like this if he had lived with Severus.

Severus was happy today was a success but sad that you could tell that this was Harry's first party. He was happy to have a son now; even if it overwhelmed him sometimes he was content.

Mr. Jameson went to the cellar and picked out a book (Harry was indeed right about having a secret library) and started reading glad that everything went well and vowing that Harry would continue to have birthdays long after those two mad people were gone.

_**Next: Dumbles and the order find out Harry is missing – hmmm only took what 4 or 5 days (they really care don't they...**_

_**Sorry that it took so long and thanks for all of the reviews. I was a bit surprised that Draco was wanted to be good and not a single vote for bad. I was actually leaning towards good though.**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Tears and rememberance

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

Mr. Jameson went to the cellar and picked out a book (Harry was indeed right about having a secret library) and started reading glad that everything went well and vowing that Harry would continue to have birthdays long after those two mad people were gone.

Dumbledore was as angry as he could be. It had been 4 days and still he could not find the brat. He knew that every day that he was not found, the more likely that he had somehow found out about his past. He knew though that there were only 4 people that knew everything about what happened to the brat. (Meaning the glamour adoption) Himself, Poppy, Molly and His head of house. It was hard to convince them but eventually with a few obedience charms they realized that this was for the greater good.

He called back all of the order members for a quick meeting and to see if there were any leads. Unfortunately, no one had any leads.

"There is no way that the boy is still alive and if he is he is under some heavy magical protections; there is no point in looking for the brat. Why not do something else and when you see him at Hogwarts put a stronger tracker on him" said Remus.

"Yea, we need to be doing things about the death eaters not wasting time on Potter" said Ron

Others in the group agreed and Dumbledore knowing that he had no choice decided to let it go and agree with Remus. But he was worried that the brat would not go to Hogwarts.

"Well since he can not be found it may be for the best for the search to be called off but on the missions for the order when I send you out, if you see him get him and bring him to me." Said Dumbledore.

The others agreed and then soon after every one left headquarters but the 4 that knew everything.

"Are you sure that it is smart to call of the search Albus? Said Molly

"He can not be found and we must work on getting rid of the death eaters before anything else can be done. Said Albus

The others nodded and then Poppy spoke up, "where was Severus, Headmaster?"

"As you know he put his mother under the fidelius charm during the first war. He never truly took it off and it seems that she is sick now" said Albus

"Are you sure that Harry is not with him" said McGonagall.

"No the boy is not, I now the general location of the house and put up wards to tell me they are depended on the boys magic and will only alarm if he goes over them." Said Albus

(Remember they do not know about all the magic he got for his inheritance- the wards won't work now)

The others nodded there heads and said their goodbyes.

_**Blood Bath Manor:**_

Harry was the first one up so for breakfast there was fruit, eggs and toast. He had come to like this meal and decided that it was better than most breakfast things.

Severus was the next one up and was happy to see Harry in the dining room. He decided to see if they could finish their conversation from last night.

"Good morning son I was wondering if I could see you inheritance lists that you got from Gringotts this morning" said Severus

Harry nodded and got them. Severus looked at them and he almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking. "Well I now understand why your mother was very good at magical charms; she had family magic in that area. Did you get books for each of your inheritance magic?"

Harry smiled and nodded "Yes I did I will have to start training soon and also I was wondering if you were willing to help me" (his voice kept going a little lower- he was afraid Severus would say no)

Severus closed his eyes wanting to go hex the muggles to the edge of their lives and from the look at the papers that family was not even related to his son. How in Merlin's name did Lily end up with that family – then he had a sudden thought if Harry was moved there by Dumbledore, could not have Lily been given to the muggle family as well. He was beyond angry now. He opened his eyes only to see Harry looking at him and realized he had not said yes.

"Sorry son was thing about what a mess everything is, Of course I will help you after all I will want to see your magic grow as you do." Severus was a little worried that Harry did not want him to help.

Harry was relived to hear that and now only had one more question to ask, "I was also wondering if you were willing to see my therapist tomorrow?"

Severus was ecstatic his son was willing to work with him and wanted to have a father son relationship. "Yes I am willing and can not wait till you know that there is no way in Hades that that animal (uncle) was saying anything but lies. I"

Severus then realized that it would be prudent to tell his son about his mother. "Harry there is not many people that I have left in my family, however when we can I want you to go meet my mother. You will love her and she is actually my alibi. Dumbledore believes that she is sick and I am with her …. She is under a fidelius charm so she can not be found except by me."

Harry was surprised he did not think about any other members of his family he might have. He was happy that there was another person he could talk to and care about.

Just then Mr. Jameson walked in. He smiled when he saw the two of them talking closely and then remembered to tell Severus something.

"Severus sorry to interrupt but the potion to help with your memories is done simmering today. When ever you are willing you can take it"

Both Harry and Severus was excited about that and Severus decided to take it after breakfast. They all continued talking and at one point Mr. Jameson brought up the Malfoys and the Nott's. "When will you speak with the families"?

Severus replied "I owled then am I will talk to them Saturday (today was Thursday)" Harry was happy that everything was working out.

They then went to the lab and Severus sat down and took the potion. He felt pain as the memories came to the front of his mind. He remembered everything; the birth of harry to Dumbledore erasing his memories. All he wanted to do right then was shows that man a few of his old death eater skills.

He then remembered Andrew and realized why he felt content in the mans presence, he knew this man before Harry did and was happy that the man was able to look after his son when he was not able to.

He opened his eyes and was crying as he remembered his child and whispered "Valour"

Harry's head snapped up from where he had been holding his head down not wanting to see his father in pain but then his father called him by his true name not even thinking he all but ran to his father and they held each other as they cried.

Mr. Jameson smiled and got up to leave, He nodded his head when he saw the relief that he had been there as well as the recognition that Severus had.

"My son how wonderful your name fits you now- Valour Fallyn Snape (bold courage –leader). "Harry was so happy that his father remembered and was wanted him. He had been so afraid but until this moment was afraid he would leave. Now he knew that he would not and his father would always be there.

They talked about everything that Harry could remember from his past – he had been 1 and a half when he was taken so it was not a lot. He did not even remember that his fathers name was Severus Snape till he started Hogwarts – He only knew that his father was still alive.

They decided to get to know each other better and started playing 20 questions after lunch. Mr. Jameson joined in also. It was a great day for harry and he was glad that he had his dad back.

They went to their rooms after dinner to deal with things that they had not done that day.

Harry filled out to take to newts with his friends Saturday, while his father was dealing with the death eaters. He sent his owl to approve this. He actually had two owls, one was Hedwig and the other was Apollo and was actually black and had dark brown eyes. He then got ready for bed.

Severus got replies from Malfoy and Nott and was happy that they both were willing to talk to him Saturday, he was a little nervous but ready to make another side of this war.

Mr. Jameson decided to make some potions in the basement and then go to the local club at Knockturn. He knew he needed to feed and there were some women there that were more than happy to help him out. All he had to do was paying them a few gallons and spend the night.

**Next: Therapy session and 2 families decide where they want to be in the war**

**Sorry it took so long to update I have been very busy lately. **

**Please review and give any suggestions you have**


	13. Eliza

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Severus got replies from Malfoy and Nott and was happy that they both were willing to talk to him Saturday, he was a little nervous but ready to make another side of this war.**_

_**Mr. Jameson decided to make some potions in the basement and then go to the local club at Knockturn. He knew he needed to feed and there were some women there that were more than happy to help him out. All he had to do was paying them a few gallons and spend the night.**_

The next morning made Harry not want to get up. Selva woke him up before sunrise demanding that he entertain her because he had neglected her the past few days. Harry was not a very happy person so Selva went around his neck and went downstairs to get lots of coffee.

Severus was in the kitchen and noticed that Harry came in. He chucked when he saw that what the two said the first morning he was he was correct, Fallyn was like him in respect to waking in the mornings. He waited until his son (he was still so happy that he had him) was awake and then said "Good Morning"

Fallyn blinked and was startled when he realized that his father was sitting across from him he replied back with a "good morning"

Severus almost laughed at his sons face when Fallyn realized he was in the room.

Fallyn ate and then was going to go up stairs and change. "Severus…we will be leaving to go see the therapist in a few minutes."

Snape nodded and the smiled encouragingly to him and then said "I will meet you in the foyer and do not look so anxious it will be fine." Severus went to get his cloak and went to wait in a comfy chair and started reading a interesting book he found _A Beginner's Guide to Runic Art _. He found it in Fallyn's books and was so far an interesting read.

Harry smiled and then went to get ready to go. He was ready quickly and went to the office where he knew Mr. Jameson would be since it was not 8am yet (when he went to the apothecary) so Mr. Jameson would be found here. "Hi just wanted to tell you me and Sev are leaving now"

Mr. Jameson smiled and nodded and said "good luck – it will be fine, wait and see"

H e went to the foyer and saw Severus sitting with a book and laughed a little at the fact that Severus was always doing something academic. Severus just raised his eyebrows and the asked if he was ready and followed Fallyn outside to the steps of the manor. He looks questionably at Fallyn.

"The wards do not let any porkey in or out except for the steps on the property" said Fallyn

Severus was glad that no one could get in without coming through the front and the magic on those doors were very strong. Vampiric magic was stronger than wizard.

Fallyn held out the porkey and Severus took a hold of it and it whisked them away to another country.

Severus got his first look at Cork County, Ireland (1). It looked to combine rural bliss with sophisticated living. He instantly loved the shopping area. He kept looking around the area in wonderment.

Fallyn smiled, it was the same way when Mr. Jameson brought him here when he was 14. Mr. Jameson always made himself available to talk but Fallyn finally admitted that he was a little uncomfortable telling everything to him. So, Mr. Jameson fire called an old friend and got him an appointment at a therapy center here. Fallyn was at first apposed to seeing and talking to a stranger but when he realized that the person would be from another country and not have heard about all the Boy Who lived stuff he was willing to try it.

Fallyn started walking through the crowd to a building that was red bricked. Severus followed him and noticed that the name of the building was St. McSwiney (2). They went up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hallway until they reached a door with the name Dr. Eliza Callaghan upon it.

Fallyn was a little nervous about being with Severus there but Eliza said that he should bring his father (he wondered if he should call Severus that, he knew that he was given the option but still….he might try with time). Severus put his hand on his shoulder in comfort and then Fallen knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice inside

Severus's first impression of Dr. Callaghan ….Eliza (the first 2 minutes he was told to call her by her first name) was that she was a nice, caring person. She was about 5'8 and dark flaming red hair with green/blue eyes.

"Well lets start off the session with how everything has been this past week, I see Harry that your father is present and you look a bit different than last time. "

Fallyn replied "please call me by my true name Fallyn now please and it has been an emotional week, if I can say so myself.

Severus noticed that the two were close to each other and was glad that Fallyn was able to get help even if it was not in Britain. He listened as Fallyn told about all that happened this week and he interjected in some points to explain some of his thoughts.

"Well you are getting along well and I hope that you continue to be comfortable in your surroundings. As always I will give you an assignment before the school year, don't look at me like that (Fallen was embarrassed) it will not be hard, you are still having some nightmares correct (he nodded – Severus froze, he did not know Fallyn had nightmares but realized it should have been a given) instead of writing them in a journal, I want you and your father to get closer by talking about them".

Severus was surprised but he decided to agree if Fallyn did. Fallyn was torn he knew it could help but he was still wary of whether his father would stay- he knew it was irrational but the fear was still there. He decided to try "I will try to"

Eliza smiled and went through the ending points and then waved her wand over the porkey Fallyn had for his next appointment day. The two were told the porkey would take them back in the afternoon because Severus asked if he could look around a bit before they left.

They arrived back at the manor in time for dinner and they ate with Mr. Jameson and they talked a bit and then Fallyn went upstairs to his room.

Fallyn was tired. He went to the therapist and basically shared his everything making him emotionally exhausted and then even though he did agree, Severus and Fallyn went to walk around the well known English market and then the Blarney Castel. They had a great time and ate at a local pub for lunch. He saw that he and his friends were meeting at ten the next morning and had been approved to take the NEWTs. He fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

Severus and Mr. Jameson were sitting in the parlor." Mr...Andrew I want to thank you for everything you did for my son"

Andrew smiled as he saw regret that Severus could not be there for fallen in Severus's eyes. "I know that and I hope that when all of this is over that you and him will be as close as possible."

Severus smiled and they talked about the past and then went there separate ways. One went to bed, the other to read.

**Next: Sorry was going to death eaters in with this chapter but still debating over some things in that, if you have any ideas let me know! SO… next will be the death eaters meeting to decide sides**

**I will now be calling Harry: Fallyn **

**Cork County, Ireland is where I would love to visit someday, the pictures are great, and you should check it out!**

**McSwiney was a revolutionist in the county, the county is also known as the rebel county (thought it would be a good name for the local hospital/outpatient care center)**

**Please Review! **


	14. Switchers

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

Severus smiled and they talked about the past and then went there separate ways. One went to bed, the other to read.

Fallyn woke up early that morning to get ready to go to the ministry building. He had to go while it was still early before there are many people out on the streets. He knew that he did not know all of the people on Dumbles pay list. Although, with Fallyn taking all his money back from Dumbles, Dumbles may not have many people before to long.

He got up and dressed and then went and ate with his dad downstairs. He was happy that he may have some new friends before too long but was still a little wary about letting known death eaters into Mr. Jameson's house.

He and Severus talked about everything they had to do that day. Fallyn suggested using a pensive to show then men the deception but to remember to keep his wand ready at all times. He had just gained a father; he did not want to lose him. Severus smiled at his son's worrying and then squeezed his should and then went to the floo and called out "Malfoy Manor"

Fallyn then went out into the street and went to meet his friends from his secret things group. They all were there before 8 a.m. and then went inside the ministry to meet the newt instructor. They watched where they were going because they did not want anyone knowing their plan of not going back to Hogwarts before it was too late to do anything about it.

They went into the room and told they will do the written portions first, and then the practical parts afterwards. They started with charms and ended with care of magical creatures. The practical parts finished quickly and then they went out into the streets.

Immediately they spotted an order member and were glad that Fallyn had though to charm himself that morning. They knew that the werewolf may smell Fallyn but if he could not see him, they may be able to escape before they were caught.

They basically ran to the manor and made it back before the werewolf found them. They went inside and decided to stay there the rest of the day and relax, they were all tired.

**Remus:**

He was in front of the ministry building and he smelled the boy. He was excited perhaps he could get him back and then be promoted in the order. He could not see the boy and the only students he saw were some students but he did notice that it was a combination of houses. He knew he needed to tell Dumbledore so the man could get rid of the house unity.

He could not find the boy and knew when he reported that night he would be in trouble and wondered if it would be better to not say anything about it.

**Severus:  
**After he called out Malfoy Manor he arrived in the main floo room. After living in Blood bath for a few weeks he was not as awed from the Malfoy manor as he once was.

Lucus and Avery were in the Malfoy office waiting on him. He was a bit frazzled on how he would go about this and decided to be a bit blunt but as always have a Slytherin coating over it. He was pretty sure that they bother were not truly with the dark lord anymore but did not want to have to erase their memories if they were.

"Well how are you two this morning?"

Lucus just looked at him and then said "Do not go around the bush, I have other matters to attend to today"

Severus snorted and then replied "Well there is some new information that I have received that may be beneficial to are long-term health and wellbeing"

Avery then leaned in and asked "what is it you speak of Severus"

Severus was a bit in a bind on how to say what needed to be said, so he decided to use the pensive. He handed it to then with the memories he though he might use. He first showed them his son and what that old man did to him and then the memories of the allies that were named off and a few others as well.

As he was waiting he looked at their faces and saw that they were at some points very angry but at others calm. He looked at the clock on the mantle and saw that they would be coming out of the pensive at any time so he got his wand out to be safe; the last thing he wanted was to be brought in for treason to the dark lord.

Lucus was the first to find his voice of the two. "How, why did that old fool do that to you and the boy. You showed memories of the uncle's thoughts; I doubt that even the dark lord would have been that cruel"

Avery nodded and then said "from what I gathered you are not happy with either of your masters, what exactly do you want to do a complete coop or something else"

Severus decided to be frank and said "I do not want any master; I want to be my own person"

The two of them looked at him and the Lucus got up and looked out the window "Since the dark lord came back it has not been the same. I believe the spells and potions used made the man mad. He at one time wanted the same goals I wanted but now he just wants to kill every one that does not have pure blood. Even I know that we need muggleborns in our society but he is wanting rid of them. If I have to consider it, I want to do what you are wanting to. I am also interested in the conversation that you had with the boy about removing the mark"

Avery nodded at that "I to agree but I need to have assurance that this side will win"

Severus nodded and then spoke to the two of them about plans and strategy.

**Dumbledore:**

He was as angry as he could be it was only 2 weeks till school began and the werewolf smelled the boy and could not find him. He was at his wits ends and the ministry was not backing him anymore. In fact they were considering doing another ministry employee in the school again. The Umbridge problems caused enough havoc and he was trying to do something to get out of it but the money he usually gets, the goblins did not allow access to and even told him that the money he had taken had been returned and he only had 168 galleons in his vault.

He was so mad that he decided to send the wolf out to the werewolf colonies. He really had no use for him and decided to allow him to be killed on some mission.

**Bloodbath Manor:**

Fallyn and his friends were about to eat dinner when the floo flared. Severus came first followed by the other two and their families. When everyone was in the dining room there was a lot of chatter. Finally Mr. Jameson welcomed everyone and the food was served.

Fallyn was not sure about the two families but knew that the elder men were friends of his fathers and they were here so they were at least interested in changing sides.

Draco was a bit confused about everything that his father told him but the most important this was that he would not have to take the dark mark. He was much relived at this and wanted another chance to be friends with Pot…hmm Snape? Well he wanted to make up for what happened last year with getting them in trouble and getting Har…Fallyn almost crucioed.

Fallyn had told all of his friends what was going on and they while nervous were happy that their might be more people to help them in the future.

Finally Fallyn's friends went home with hugs with exception to Daphne a kiss instead and finally it was only Fallyn, Severus and his two friends and family.

Mr. Jameson excused himself and then went down to work on a potion.

Lucus and Avery were a bit surprised at all of the houses that were displayed in the group and knew that this was where they belonged. Both Theodore and Draco were a bit surprised that the ice princess was Fallyn's girlfriend but realized that the group would be fun to be apart of.

They groups talked some more about strategy and then eventually the two families went home. Before Draco left though he went to Fallyn and gave the olive branch. Fallyn accepted and then they left.

Both Severus and Fallyn sighed in relive because the families allowed Fallyn to put a spell on them that would not allow them to speak about this to anyone who did not know (same spell as the secret things club spell).

They both talked a little about their days to each other and then went to get ready for bed.

**Next: Somehow the Daily Prophet finds out about money and abuse how does Dumbles handle it?**

**Please review and give any ideas you have.**


	15. Daily Prophet

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Both Severus and Fallyn sighed in relief because the families allowed Fallyn to put a spell on them that would not allow them to speak about this to anyone who did not know (same spell as the secret things club spell).**_

_**They both talked a little about their days to each other and then went to get ready for bed.**_

Severus was the first one up and decided to surprise Fallyn with a trip to the main parts of England. He knew that from Fallyn's memories that his son enjoyed history but was not taken anywhere because of those animals….. Severus could not even call them people they were worst than his old master even in the man's insanity.

Mr. Jameson thought it was a great idea and gave some thoughts on places they could visit. Severus asked him if he wanted to come along but Mr. Jameson replied "You both need time to get to know each other better and I have a business to run, but I do thank you for the help that you and your son have done at the shop."

Severus smiled and said "Thanks and please do not tell Fallyn, I want to surprise him" and then went up to his room to get ready to go.

Fallyn came in last and grabbed some toast and wondered where his father was, Severus usually spent this time with him to talk and have decide what is needed for that day. He shrugged and was about to go back to his room when his father walked in. He raised his eyebrows at the man's muggle appearance until his father told him they were going out.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Does it matter get a move on, lots to do but never enough time in a day"

Fallyn just blinked at Severus and shrugged and decided to humor him and went to his room and was happy that he had the foresight to get himself muggle clothes that day with his friends. He then snorted; Daphne would not have let him leave the store with out them.

He went back downstairs in time for Mr. Jameson to be going out the door and said a quick bye and then he was gone. He did not see his father in the parlor so decided to look in some of the other rooms downstairs and found him in a room he used as a child as a playroom. Severus was sitting down holding a child's book about potions made by Potion Master Senesus Snape. (Severus's Grandfather)

"Hey, how did you found this room?"

Severus eyes may have widened a fraction but he showed no other surprise at Fallyn's surprised entry

"I was just walking from the kitchen tell Floppy we will not be here for lunch but I noticed that this room had two doorknobs and one was the size of a small child, It piped my curiosity."

"Didn't anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat and why did you not just call you Floppy. I think that you found this room before but did not have time to examine it" said Fallyn

Severus looked pained as he looked around the room "I have missed so much because of that man and I feel that the time lost can not be made up no matter what we do"

Fallyn knew that it was hard for his father to speak about his feelings so he decided to sit on the green squishy chair opposite from him and confront the problem head on.

"perhaps we can not do everything that we could have back then for example you helping me take a bath and me splashing you (Severus snorted at that thought now) but there are many things we can do that we can still do, go places, have fun wherever and whatever we do and if all else fails we can do potions together."

Severus smiled at that and looked once more around the room and then said "come on let's go, I know where we can start today"

Fallyn smiled and followed him to the steps and then held his arm as he was taken to a new place. The first thing he noticed was he was in an abandoned building, he raised his eyebrow in response but Severus told him that this was the closest place to the place that they were going to.

Fallyn first saw the streets of London and was instantly excited and they went all over the many different landmarks before lunch and they went into a five star restaurant for lunch. Fallyn was a bit surprised at this but decided to go with the flow but then he looked at the menu and realized it was all in Italian. Fallyn knew many languages; French, Latin, Chinese, Japanese and Sign Language, Parseltongue and a few others but Italian was one of the few he did not know.

He smiled at Severus and then put the menu in front of his face; He mentally cursed the person that only put pictures of the appetizers and desserts on it. He saw the chicken appetizer pictures and found what seemed to be the word and looked for it on the main dishes.

The waiter came over to ask what they were having and Severus spoke out what he wanted and Fallyn pointed to what he wanted. Severus then spoke "I do love Italian food, it is part of our family history and I am glad that you seem to enjoy it as well". Severus then started talking about their family history.

Fallyn just smiled and waited for their food while eating the salad and breadsticks that came with every meal. The food came out and Severus received his pasta and soup and when Fallyn took his lid off to peek at his meal he closed it again so Severus would not see it.

Severus looked at him and said "Are you going to eat?"

"Well I am not really that hungry after the salad perhaps I will ask them to put it in a plate to go. Severus now was really looking at the boy strangely," are you sure? Do you feel ill?"

Fallyn realized he was really making his father worried, so he chose to open the lid off and Severus looked at it and then his lips twitched.

"Ahh something tells me you had no idea what you were ordering"

Fallyn looked at the fully roasted chicken on the plate with a baked potato and a type of beans.

Fallyn nodded his head and then said "I don't think I will be able to eat all of this at one time, Father"

Severus barely contained a smile and then said "eat what you can and the rest we can sent to the manor"

Fallyn laughed and then nodded and began to eat and then Severus and he talked about different cultures and what languages the other knew.

Severus was a bit nervous in the fact that they had not talked about this before and hoped that Fallyn was not feeling out of sorts because he did not know Italian.

Fallyn on the other hand enjoyed the meal and ate and saw that Severus was pondering something and thought he knew what the problem was "I enjoyed the meal; perhaps we need to tell the other if we do not know something even if it is as simple as ordering at a restaurant."

Severus smiled and agreed with him.

After they finished eating then Fallyn wondered what they were going to do now. Severus did not keep him in suspense long and told him "we have the rest of the day to look at the places you acquired if you would like to and perhaps find the best one for you to be at for the school year"

Fallyn realized he had not even though about what was going to happen after the summer and realized that even though he had done a lot, there was still much to do. "Yes I think that will be a great idea"

"Well then, we will have to go to Gringotts and get the porkeys to the property and on to exploring your many properties, I wish that all of you could stay on the Prince property but only family is protected there"

"We can still go visit that property and see which properties have house elves to perhaps have a few go to some of the others that do not have any. Did you grow up in the Prince Manor?"

"No, my mother married a man that was from a death eater prospective a great fighter. My family matriarchs forbad her to marry him and she did and was not welcome at the manor anymore. See my family at that time was my grandparents who were the matriarchs and then my mother and her sister. The closes kin next is the Malfoys and that is why I am close to Lucas because he taught me more than my parents and understood what I was going through as we were both forced to be death eaters by our parents."

"What happened to your mother after that?"

"I love my mother but she wears rose colored glasses. My father was the perfect candidate to be a death eater when Voldemort was gaining power. He almost killed me and my mother on various occasions. He wanted me to be more like him than the Princes. I liked potions more than the dark arts and paid for it as well. My father died 15 years ago and after that my grand parents welcomed me and my mother back but because I was a death eater I could not be Lord Prince. They died about 5 years ago and my aunt live in America with her family. My mother is in a house that is under a fidelius charm. After this mess is over I want to see them again."

"That is why you were so mad when you saw my life because not even you wanted Harry Potter to be abused"

"Correct, I may not have liked you back then but I would not even wish that on my worst enemy"

"Thanks, why are we stopping?"

"We are at the portal to the Alley" Severus then looked around and then used his wand to touch several bricks and then a glamour appeared and a doorway opened."

Fallyn looked at an image of them going back in the crowd and then questionably at his father.

"It is so the muggles do not notice that we disappear from this area"

They went into the street and the first thing that they noticed was that there were people running around and others crying and even more yelling things.

"That poor boy"  
"Why did the ministry do nothing" "No wonder the boy looked shabby, his money was taken"

Severus and Fallyn looked at each other in the chaos and went to Gringotts hoping on the way to figure out why everyone was acting as they were.

Severus was the first one to figure out why; as they were walking into the bank the vender had a Daily Prophet on display.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED ABUSED AND NEGLECTED: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**From a secure source it was found that the boy, Harry Potter was taken in by relatives that made death eaters look kind. It was further revealed that the Will that James and Lily Potter had made out for their son was sealed and not allowed to be followed through. Also, there are suspicions that Mr. Potter may not have been made aware of his status in this world as it seems that Dumbledore decided that the Gamekeeper was to go and fetch him. Why did all of this happen and why does it seem that all of this leads back to one person? For more information and a copy of the Will turn to page A4.**

**Dumbledore refuses to comment and the Minister of Magic will be holding a press conference this afternoon. Perhaps more questions will be answered there.**

Severus balked when he saw the headlines and was afraid of what was going to happen. Fallyn on the other hand looked calm and quietly said "Come on they did not get anything that was not given to them."

Severus looked at him calculating and then thought that perhaps the boy wanted this to happen. Now he did not have to press charges, the public would demand it and then the minister would most likely realize that the boy was not to be found. What happens after that would be a mystery. He grabbed a copy before they walked into the bank and turned to the page that the will was on. He heard from Mr. Jameson what it basically said but he wanted to read it word for word.

While Fallyn went down to get the porkeys and a few other things, Severus read the Will and knew that Dumbledore was not going to get off easily. It basically said that the boy was supposed to have gone to Severus and if not him, Sirus Black and if all failed the Malfoys. That was a surprise until the end where Lily wrote that her son was not to go to her relatives and would rather him go to Voldemort, himself before her relatives.

Fallyn came back up and laughed at the look of befuddlement on his father's face.

"The Will I...it said that your mother wanted you to go to the dark lord before her relatives. Why…why did that idiot take you there?"

Fallyn knew it was a rhetorical question and decided to keep quiet about that and asked if Severus was ready to go to the properties. Severus agreed and they left.

**Dumbledore:  
** The man was in his office smashing things when he saw the paper that morning. He then flooed the Daily Prophet Office to ask for the name of the person that gave the newspaper the information. He was refused and asked for a response to the article and told them "no response".

He gathered the Order and found that a few did not come. "Molly where are your older sons and the twins?"

Molly sobbed and said they came in the burrow and threw the order badges at me and said they were not going to be in an organization that is worse than death eater activities. Honestly we are just doing what no one else will. I hope they eventually come around"

Dumbledore was internally seething who ever gave that information was breaking up his hard worked plans. He was waiting on a few more people but they did not arrive. He went ahead and started speaking.

"I do not know how this happened but it will be taken care of, I will get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately there are those who are not here at the moment. If these people are seen the must be stunned and brought back for interrogation (several gasps) I know it seems cruel but we must make sure that they were not spies. Severus is supposed to check in tomorrow and I will get him making truth potion. They will be well cared for and allowed around the house just not outside."

The meeting finished up soon after and everyone went their separate ways. Dumbledore went to get ready for the press conference.

**Next: Manor cleaning and Fallyn getting back in time for the press conference and Severus's meeting.**

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I have been in and out of doctors' offices for the past few weeks. I hope that I will be able to get back into writing more every week again.**

**Please Review. **


	16. Estates

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

"_I do not know how this happened but it will be taken care of, I will get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately there are those who are not here at the moment. If these people are seen the must be stunned and brought back for interrogation (several gasps) I know it seems cruel but we must make sure that they were not spies. Severus is supposed to check in tomorrow and I will get him making truth potion. They will be well cared for and allowed around the house just not outside."_

_The meeting finished up soon after and everyone went their separate ways. Dumbledore went to get ready for the press conference._

**Fallyn:**

He was a bit surprised at the amount of turmoil in the ally but decided it was understandable and he was a humored as he saw the newspaper and all that it indicated the problem was Dumbledore. He was almost laughing at his father, trying to get him into the bank and then had to leave Severus in the lobby while he went to get his porkeys.

He finally had returned from the cart ride and saw that the bank still had much pandemonium in it from this latest upset. He found his father and then had to help Severus get his mind off the will and back to the properties. He decided that his father had a one track mind but realized that in Severus's profession that probably help him.

There were many places to go almost 25 places and he was not even sure what the places looked like now or if there were any elves to help clean the places. He decided to risk it and picked the first one up and it was a black property since the goblins had a thing about order and everything was alphabetized. He held it out and the two were whisked away.

The Black Manor is where they ended up. It was just as dreary as the townhouse that Sirus stayed at. Severus voiced this out loud "Hmm I wonder if this was a common theme among the house of Black and if so, I do hope you can cheer it up" Fallyn laughed and replied "I will try my best" The house itself was in good condition but it was dark and dreary. The main color pattern was Slytherin in nature and lots of draperies and such. There were no house elves, even though it appeared that perhaps there were house elves there in the past. They both decided that this was not a good place for Fallyn and his friends to stay.

Fallyn picked up the next one and read the name, Black Townhouse. He immediately decided to not go there because the order was still patrolling the area, hoping Fallyn would show up there. Severus shared his sentiment on this idea.

Fallyn decided to read the next one instead. He was excited about going to the Le Fey Castle, Ireland. He loved Ireland and hoped that it would be as beautiful as Cork was with his therapist. He and his father arrived at the front steps of a castle that rivaled the blood bath manor in elegance. The colors that were mainly used were dark blues. He loved the countryside but somehow knew that this was not where he and his friends were supposed to stay. He though of perhaps using this as an orphanage after the war, if he could, it was certainly big enough. There were two house elves and the said they go back and forth from there to the manor. The Le Fey Manor, Ireland was just as beautiful but not as secure in wards as the castle.

The next places on the list were the Slytherin Castle, East England, Slytherin Manor and South Hampton and The Basilisk House, Scotland. They both decided it was not safe to go to these places because Voldemort could be using the areas.

The next place was Hogwarts School. This made the two of them laugh and they both knew that they did not have to consider that for potential safe place. Fallyn owned half of the house eves there but he did not wasn't to mess with Hogwarts as it was a school.

The next places made Severus groan and Fallyn laugh at Severus's face. They were; Gryffindor Castle, Scotland, Gryffindor Manor, Scotland and Griffin House, Scotland and Lion-Heart House, Godric's Hollow. They were all lavish and decorated in maroon and gold. Severus made the comment "Hmm how anyone can stand staying in a place like this, it is as if there is blood dripping everywhere." Fallyn just laughed at him and shook his head. The Castle was a possibility in Fallyn's mind because of the strong wards and the many different weapon rooms and the fact that it was on a coast. The manor was big but Fallyn did not feel it was quite right and felt the same for the other two. He was able to find out that there were 5 elves that help clean the 4 estates.

The next two in the bag made both Fallyn and Severus a little sad. Fallyn, since this was his mother's estate. Severus, because, he knew that these were stolen from his loving Lily. The two were the Evan Manor, England and The Evan Libraries. The manor was amazing. It was decorated in browns and yellows and was automatically put on the possible choices for where he and his friends may stay and then he walked on the patio. The garden and the lake on the property blew his other choice out of the water. He had a feeling this is where they would stay. Severus could tell from Fallyn face where he would most likely be staying and was happy that Fallyn found a place he was comfortable with. Then he went to the libraries. There were 2 of them and were still being used. They had every topic available and were in great condition. There were 5 elves on the properties and the elves were the ones actually doing the work in the libraries. Fallyn was happy that they kept the business open for the community.

They looked briefly into Merlin Cottage before deciding while there were great magic objects and books to look at later it was to small. There were no house elves and the house was abandoned looking.

They then went to Morgana Manor, Scotland, Morgana Observatory, Northern Scotland and Morgana House, Scotland. Severus was interested in looking in the observatory and Fallyn just wanted to see everything. Severus was amazed as he looked at his son because Fallyn was still happy and full of life and not as jaded as Severus. Severus was happy about this. The 3 places all had a common blue and purple theme in them. The houses were all well cared for but Fallyn was not very attracted to them, as he was the Evan's estate. There were 2 house elves for the three estates. They also ran the observatory for the public. Fallyn was surprised again and this time Severus told him it was common for the elves to remain doing the same things until their new master tells differently.

Fallyn did no quite understand the next three but Severus told him that he received them from magical adoption. The places were; The Potter Castle, England, Potter Manor, England and Godric's Hollow Cottage. He went to the first 2 but he said that he was not ready for the Cottage. The two were much like the Gryffindor estates and had 2 elves. Severus nodded understanding and then went on to the next place.

Grindwalts Castle was a surprise. Fallyn expected it to be dark and uninviting. Instead it was decorated in whites and blues and was tastefully done. He liked it pretty well. There was only 1 elf there.

The last one was Prince Manor. This is the one Severus wanted to come to the most but knew that he had to have patience and they finally arrived. It was just as he remembered it and was happy to be back. He was sad that it was closed after the death of some of his family but was happy that there were 2 elves to keep it working order. Fallyn was happy that his father was carefree and telling the history of his house. (Fallyn was already thinking of ways to get his father to accept the house to live in.)

Finally all of the estates were looked at and when his father looked at the time with a spell, Severus realized that they could still make the press conference. However, Fallyn spoke up and asked if he could just drop him off and then go on. "I really don't feel like going and I am kind of tired"

Instantly Severus looked at him and asked "are you feeling ok, have you been sleeping well?" He suddenly felt bad he had forgotten that the boy had nightmares and he was supposed to be working with him.

Fallyn instantly reassured him "I am fine I did wake up during the night but I fall back asleep"

Severus sighed and then said "Fallyn if you wake up, I would like you to come wake me up and tell me about it (Fallyn tried to interrupt) there is no discussion and if it comes to it, there are wards I can place to tell me about it"

Fallyn did not know what to say but needed to tell his father not to worry about him "I am fine and they are just silly dreams anyway"

Severus gave him an assessing look "those dreams are what we need to discuss and what I think you are trying to tell me is that you are not worth it and I am telling you, You Are Worth It.

Fallyn was surprise at his father's speaking the last part slowly and made it clear that he had no choice. "I will try but I sometimes wake up without a nightmare and I don't want to bother you with those times because I just roll over and go back to sleep."

Severus replied "That is agreeable but you can wake me if you want to even in those times. I will go to the press conference and then we can curl up in your room with hot chocolate and talk about dreams. Is that fine?"

Fallyn smiled and nodded.

Severus saw his son inside Blood Bath Manor and then went to see what was happening in Diagon Ally with the Press Conference.

**Next: The press conference and nightmare talk.**

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I am sorry that I have been dealing with a lot of stuff and I hope that I will be able to update weekly from now on.**

**Please Review. **


	17. Press Conference

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Severus saw his son inside Blood Bath Manor and then went to see what was happening in Diagon Ally with the Press Conference._

**Severus:**

The Ally was full of people, and it was chaos. There were people crying and yelling, while other ones were just watching the crowds in amusement. (He noticed that most of these were death eaters.)

Finally the minister came out and held his hands up to quiet the crowd. "Welcome everyone, I am glad to see many concerned citizens out today. At this point we are still gathering evidence and would like to mention that some of what has been spread around is purely gossip and in a few days we will make an interview with a local newspaper. At this time we will like to tell you that Mr. Potter is removed from…..(at this point a man in a black cloak came and whispered in his ear and the minister put his hand over the mike and whispered back to him)

Well, people of Britain, it has came to our attention that as of this evening that when people from the ministry went to help him that he has disappeared. (Gasps were heard from the crowd) He is still alive and most likely in hiding and not realizing that we want to help him. If anyone has any information please come forward at the ministry." Sighing, he then stood straight again and then said "Please welcome Albus Dumbledore to the stage"

Boos were heard through the crowd and Severus was glad that others agreed with him. Dumbledore started talking about how the boy was just afraid of what had happened at the tournament this past year and that this was a misunderstanding.

It was then that the surprise came in the form of the Lucius Malfoy. The crowd was silent as Dumbledore talked and then Lucius spoke. "How can we take your word of this? You have hidden many things and even though he is not my favorite person (chuckles were heard) even _I _could tell that the boy was too small for his age and seems to act as if he were abused at one point in his life."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd and then the Minister came back and took the mike and said that they would get to the bottom of this mystery.

It seemed the one thing that made the crowd more chaotic was the news that the boy who lived was missing.

Severus shook his head and then nodded to Lucius and then went back to the manor. Lucky for him that no one noticed that gesture.

**Fallyn:**

Fallyn was glad that he had a little time by his self. He was happy that he had his father back but still at some points, he just needed down time.

He went to his room and decided to take a small nap and woke after about an hour and went to the kitchens for a small snack.

This is where Severus found him. Fallyn smiled at him and then said "How did the press conference go?"

"They basically told the people the do not know what is going on and then the ministry found that you were missing from your Aunt's house"

"Wow they already figured that out, I figured that it would take them weeks to figure that out"

Severus laughed and then asked Floppy to bring some hot chocolate up in a few minutes and motioned for Fallyn to come up the stairs with him.

Fallyn followed him but was a little afraid of what was next. He knew that this was going to be different than talking about the dreams to Eliza or to the journal; she had him write in but knew that this may help him.

Severus had transfigured the bed bigger and motioned him to get in the bed and Fallyn laughed as he jumped on the bed. Floppy came in then and gave them their drinks.

Severus was the first to speak "Fallyn I know that tonight we can not go through all of your nightmares but could you tell me about the most frequent ones and we can continue to do this every night as long as you want to."

Fallyn smiled but then grimaced as he thought of some of the nightmares he had. He spoke of dreams with family and friends telling him that it is his fault they were dead, Voldemort killing him, him become like Voldemort and others where he was just watching people die.

Severus was quiet as he listened. His heart went out to his son as he listened to everything that his son had to deal with. Eventually Fallyn stopped and was looking at him, as if waiting for Severus to say everything he spoke about was silly. Instead, Severus reassured him and made sure to tell him that he was not similar to Voldemort in anyway. Also, that it was not his fault anyone died, Severus realized that this truth would be a major part of his recovery if Severus could convince Fallyn of this.

Fallyn after listening to Severus, started falling asleep. Severus knew that it was tired after talking about emotional things and got a dreamless sleep from his pocket. "I know that you do not like to take potions because you do not want to get addicted but tonight after talking about everything I think it would be a good idea.

Fallyn nodded his head and took the potion and soon fell asleep. Severus lowered the lights and after a split second decision decided to place the wards for the one night. He made them do they would disappear before Fallyn would wake up.

**Next: Severus has to go to a meeting with dumbles and then someone ends up arrested and another person has a major blow because a spell**

**Sorry that I did not go into great detail with this chapter. I was not sure how to frankly without it reading as a boring novel. Please give any ideas of where it should go from here.**

**Please Review. **


	18. Order Meeting

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Fallyn nodded his head and took the potion and soon fell asleep. Severus lowered the lights and after a split second decision decided to place the wards for the one night. He made them do they would disappear before Fallyn would wake up._

* * *

Fallyn woke and went to breakfast ready to start the day. He was up last so there was porridge to eat and then he went to help Mr. Jameson with potions. There were many potions that he was going to help make. While he was helping make them he thought of a way to get closer to his father……that is if his father agreed.

**Severus **

Severus woke and got ready to go to the Order Meeting. He ate breakfast and was walking towards the door when Fallyn was walking to the kitchen. He could tell that the boy did not even notice the charms because he was making a beeline to the coffee pot.

He arrived at the Black house early as always and used a descenting spell to get the scent of Fallyn off him, since the werewolf would smell it. He arrived right after Dumbledore and had to make small talk with the man. Several times he had to just reinforce his mental shields because all he wanted to do was show the man why he was a death eater in the first place. But he held his temper and listened as the meeting started.

As he was listening he realized how much faith the people in the group actually had in Dumbledore. After talking about the latest death eater attacks, talk started up about the ministry. This led the conversation to the press conference. There was an internal struggle about what had happened to "Harry Potter" and some members were blaming Dumbledore while others blamed the boy himself for not telling them. (Never mind the spell that the man put on Harry……of course it was removed by Mr. Jameson…)

Dumbledore quieted the group and asked if the people had any information on the issues from the last meeting and after he assigned a few new orders to certain people. Remus was to go to the colonies of werewolves and try to get them on the orders side. Hagrid was to go to the giants and Arthur was to continue and try to find out what was happening with the ministry.

Severus sat in disbelief, HE had told Dumbledore that Voldemort was having a Ball because he had gotten the werewolves on his side….was Dumbledore trying to kill people … he had to hold his tongue.

As the meeting ended Dumbledore came up to him and asked (or ordered) that he made a potion to get a person to tell their darkest secrets. (Much stronger than a truth potion as questions did not have to be asked) Also, a compulsion potion was to be made. Severus nodded and he quickly acted like he swept out of the room while in a reality he had used his son's cloak to see what Dumbledore was about to do.

After a few minutes there were only Dumbledore and Poppy in the room. They spoke about what they were going to do to Potter when they saw him at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was going to make him take an examination with Poppy and she was going to give him the potions so they would be able to control him better and know what had happened.

Severus was mad as he could be after he arrived back to the manor; he swept Fallyn into a hug. Fallyn was surprised and a bit confused but he just hugged him back and then Severus told him what he was told to do. Fallyn then got mad but then realized that it could be used as their advantage.

"What if somehow Potter did not show up as was the plan…but an apprentice to you arrived instead." Before Severus could say anything he continued "We could have more time together and with me being able to morph I can change my appearance and use scenting spells so Remus can not smell me. Also, I could use a power blocking spell and by being an apprentice I could spy on the students and my friends who were not able to take the Newts could still help out and those who did take the Newts can live at the Evan Manor. I would be allowed to floo and with a password not even Dumbledore could find out where I was going"

Severus could tell that Fallyn had thought a bit on this and agreed it was a good plan and replied "It could work but we may need a few more things to make it work…Fallyn, Remus will most likely not make it out of the colonies alive..."

Fallyn was sad at this but at the same time realized that the man was not what Fallyn thought he was in reality. "Well, this is war and people die and Dumbledore is losing pieces by carelessly killing them…"

Severus nodded and held Fallyn as he cried for the friend his father had. After that Severus told him about the other assignments that were given out. Fallyn smiled as he heard Arthur's assignment "Perhaps more than one order member can be taken out today"

Severus was intrigued but decided not to push as Fallyn moved quickly from the room. He knew it would probably be in the paper tomorrow anyway.

**Fallyn**

He hated how Dumbledore acted. He could not wait till he was brought down but he knew it would have to be a little at a time. He decided to use Arthur's assignment against him and decided to use a few friends at the ministry and a few hours later everything was set.

**Next Day:**

Fallyn woke and went to go eat. His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he pushed the paper towards him. It showed a picture of Arthur and telling how he was found to have illegal documents in his office and he was seen in parts on the ministry that he should not have been. He was a suspected spy and was arrested at the ministry that morning.

**Severus**

As Severus went to eat the newspaper arrived he was actually not that surprised that Arthur was arrested because of the look that his son had had the night before. He gave the paper to his son and then was about to leave for his room when an owl came. Dumbledore had written him telling that unfortunately Remus had gone on to the next great adventure and that the accusations against Arthur were wrong. Dumbledore also wrote that he was able to hire a new DAD professor and in a few days would meet with Severus to go over lessons. (Severus rolled his eyes at that… Dumbledore knew nothing about potions why did he act as if he did)

**Molly:**

Molly was very upset that her husband was arrested and blamed it all on that boy. She wished that he could go ahead and marry Ginny and die. That way they would get all his money and be more powerful. Unknown to her while she was at the leaky caldron someone slipped a potion to her that was almost as strong as the potion Severus was to make for Dumbledore. Needless to say she started telling about what she had done in the past. The obedience spell kicked in but the potion overpowered it and the spell Dumbledore put on her decided to quiet her by taking her to her grave.

**I know that this was a lot in one chapter but I think that this part needs to move quicker. I never really did like the Weasley Adults….Molly was a little to clingy for me and Arthur seemed not all there with the muggle fascination.**

**Next: Severus meets the DAD professor and gets a shock when he sees him and plans are set for lessons and perhaps an apprentice….**

**Thanks for all the reviews I have received ad I do read them even if you do not get a response, so……**

**Please Review. **


End file.
